


Strange

by smellslikecitrus



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He gets better, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Peter doesn't understand English at first, Peter is a fairy, Peter is tiny, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Soul Bond, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade freaks out, Wade stole Ant-Man's suit, What Have I Done, but furious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: Peter was just trying his best, as a spider fairy would do.Wade stole Ant-Man's suit during a week-long mission in Massachusetts, deciding to see just how big the forest looks at ground height.Wade accidentally discovers fae creatures in said forest.Cue the title.**Undergoing Editing (but still readable)**





	1. The Red Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fae Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949299) by [Moosenogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosenogger/pseuds/Moosenogger). 
  * Inspired by [Weaver of Silk and Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664023) by [a_stands_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stands_for/pseuds/a_stands_for). 



> Hi!
> 
> Not too many fairy fics with this ship that I've seen, so... yeah. I usually love them when people write them though.
> 
> I may or may not have been watching Fantasia at that time.
> 
> I mostly write garbage so I don't know how well this turns out. I hope you like it.
> 
> No beta but I'm editing now so

Peter shook out his spinnerets as he rolled out of his nest, the leaves carpeting the floor rustling softly. He ran a hand over his head in an attempt to flatten his hair, succeeding only in making it stand on end. With one hand occupied, he tiredly used his longer appendages to fix the minute tears in his web, using the thick white rope that he produced from his wrists to repair any holes. 

Deciding he had time, he picked up around his hollow, humming under his breath. It was a simple melody that reminded him of his late aunt. She had been the kindest fairy there was, and Peter liked to think that although they weren’t related biologically, her disposition and quick mind had passed on to him. 

He glanced at the little sundial outside the hollow entrance. It was time to meet up with Gwen, his best friend and fellow classmate. 

Peter stepped out of his tree hollow and greeted the other fairies with a wave, using the hooks at the ends of his legs to climb to the top of the tree where he knew his friend was waiting. Gwen did not disappoint. She was perched there, a lovely fairy with iridescent hummingbird wings. She welcomed him with a smile and allowed him to have a sip of her warm morning concoction, which noticeably perked Peter up. 

He and Gwen made their way down the tree, then hopped onto another branch nearby. Here, the foliage was too thick for Gwen to use her wings properly, but Peter with his legs and webs was in his element.

The two headed to school in companionable silence, blessedly early. The teacher, a grumpy crow fairy, would flay them alive if he caught them late.

Peter and Gwen made it inside the threshold of the large, hollowed out area just as they heard a high pitched shriek coming from farther out in the forest. 

Peter knew no one else would bother to look into it further. If a fairy was lost it was not anyone else’s problem. But Peter cared, possibly due to the kind manner with which he'd been raised. He glanced at Gwen, begging her to understand and let him go see if there was anything he could do. 

Gwen caught his eye and shook her head, _Peter, no_ , a small smile playing on her lips. Peter shot her his widest innocent expression and nodded emphatically, _Peter yes!_ Sighing, Gwen rolled her eyes and shooed him out the entrance, now openly smirking. 

Peter gratefully shot her a salute and dove off the edge of the tree, careful to avoid the other students resignedly dragging their feet and wings into the space that served as their learning center. 

Gwen didn’t follow as he free fell. He caught himself before he could fall another level and pivoted, running along limbs and shooting swinging webs when he couldn’t jump across the larger gaps. He knew Gwen would cover for him with the crow. 

Peter was almost to the spot the scream originated when the hair on his arms tingled, a sign to angle left. Whoever yelled must have been moving. 

Peter skidded slightly with the momentum and corrected his course. Barely skipping a beat, he continued on. 

It wasn't long before he reached what he'd been searching for. 

A bright red fairy was frantically pulling off a helmet. Completely white eyes comically wide and broad chest heaving, the fairy proceeded to strip off the red suit, exposing what Peter assumed was its exoskeleton, also red. 

Peter would have laughed if it wasn't so shocking. The fairy didn’t have a mouth! Other than the oddly expressive white eyes, its expression was blank. Peter thought the fairy might be hyperventilating, but as it didn’t seem to have a mouth, it was hard to tell. The fairy was taller than Peter, and far more muscular. Expansive shoulders and a large chest that tapered to a belt with multiple pouches and twin blades on his back, it looked like a force to be reckoned with. Peter could probably manage to subdue it if it became violent, but the way the fairy was panicking told him it wasn't currently much of a threat. 

While Peter was observing it, he crept closer. A twig near him was brushed by one of his legs and fell to the ground, loud and unnatural in the quiet of the forest. The strange fairy whipped around, alert and searching. It wouldn’t see Peter, he'd made sure he was was well hidden in the shadows near the base of a tree. The red fairy was suddenly eerily quiet, wary of its surroundings. 

“Come out!” The voice was unexpected. Deep and rough, it gave Peter the impression of one who would not go down without a fight. 

Peter started at the loud noise. It would attract unneeded attention. Despite that, Peter was intrigued. He would tentatively categorize the fairy as male. 

“White, come on! I know I can’t see it, but I swear I heard something! I’m not crazy!” The fairy tipped his head, listening to someone Peter couldn’t sense even with his abilities. Interesting. 

“Okay, the fact that I am literally crazy is not relevant right now! Something is here,” the fairy insisted. “See, Yellow backs me up! Yellow knows what’s up,” the fairy made a fist and pumped it in front of him, a gesture Peter had not seen before. The fairy was seeing something he wasn’t. Who was he talking to?

At least, Peter was pretty sure he was talking. It sounded like the language he had heard from the small group of humans he had seen hiking around the area awhile ago. 

Fairies in his territory, as diverse as they were, didn’t communicate often through spoken language, instead using body language and facial expressions to get their point across. They only spoke to each other when it was absolutely necessary. Though music was appreciated, Peter usually kept his humming down so as not to draw attention. 

The red fairy, after a minute of quiet contemplation, decided that the noise he had heard was not a threat, and kicked off the end of the suit he’d started getting out of earlier. 

“Well, shit. How does Scott do it? Everything is so large… Heh heh that’s what she said… No, Yellow that’s not… Okay, whatever.” The red fairy was muttering to himself, or to his invisible companions, Peter couldn’t tell. 

The fairy then proceeded to take a sharp, shiny object out of one of the black pouches on his belt, which was attached to his exoskeleton. Peter frowned, brow furrowing. That can’t be right. So his exoskeleton must be a suit as well. He wasn’t sure where the fairy was from, but around Peter’s territory, no one wore a suit underneath a suit.

Peter’s expression cleared. _That must mean the thing on his head is a mask! He does have a mouth after all! Explains how he can talk._

Peter had just decided that the fairy must have known what he was doing, what with him twirling the small blade around his gloved hand like a professional, when the fairy accidentally cut his own finger off. 

“Son of a bitch! Serrated steel never hurt so good. Why, knifey, why must you betray me like this?” The fairy wailed. Peter started forward, surprised by the frequent changes in his tone. Something caught his eye. He stared at the fairy’s hand, where a stump was already starting to regrow. Peter had been right, the loud fairy could take care of himself. 

Peter quietly found his way back up the tree, deciding to go home and leave the strange red fairy to his own devices. He only looked back once. And rolled his eyes. The fairy was going deeper into the forest, in the direction the goblins claimed. 

Peter himself wasn’t afraid of the goblins. He was actually friends with one named Harry. But this fairy didn’t know that there were goblins in the direction he was going, and he might be dangerous—and he was obviously foreign enough to the area that he might not know a friendly goblin from a not-so-friendly one. 

So, Peter made the logical decision and decided to follow him and protect him if needed. Just until he was sure it was okay to leave him. 

Peter crawled up the tree and under a branch, upside down, as the fairy below folded up the suit and tucked it under his arm, all the while muttering about an “Ant-Man” and his “stupid cool tech.”

They were off, the fairy below setting a fast pace, the fairy above keeping up easily. At one point, Peter decided the strange fairy needed a name, so he wouldn’t keep mentally calling him “the fairy.” Therefore, Stan the Strange Fairy was born. 

Peter and Stan walked (well, lurked in Peter’s case) for a while before Peter, with his acute hearing, caught the signs of an unfriendly goblin ahead. He crawled faster, determined to divert the goblin’s attention before it could be alerted to Stan’s presence. 

He successfully made enough noise going in the opposite direction that the goblin was distracted and Stan passed in relative safety. If Stan was surprised by the lack of action in the forest, he didn’t show it. No, Stan just traipsed blissfully along without a care in the world, rambling to his invisible friends.

Peter continued to do this, occasionally herding Stan in a different direction if a danger was too big for Peter to handle easily. 

The spell of peacefulness only lasted for so long. It was broken by a particularly malicious goblin, one that Peter wasn’t able to throw off their scent. It came up behind them, Peter tensing for a fight. 

A fight that he never got to join, because Stan was already arcing in a graceful backflip. He twisted in the air, simultaneously unsheathing the twin katanas he had on his back. 

The cut was clean and precise, and the goblin seemed almost surprised that his head was no longer connected to his body. 

Stan landed and sheathed his katanas back in one smooth motion. He glared at the body. “What the fuck is that thing?”

Peter almost let go of the branch he was clinging to. 

He forgot to cover his mouth, and the gasp was too obvious in the dead quiet of the forest. 

“Aha! I knew you were there! Show yourself, stalker! I don’t bite,” Stan shouted gleefully, peering up in the general direction of Peter’s noise. Stan still couldn’t see him. “I would like to thank the kind sir who has been protecting a lady such as myself!”

Peter just stared, tightening his grip on the rough bark of the tree he was on. Stan was yelling gibberish into the surrounding forest. 

Stan continued, “I can’t see you, but I know you’re there! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Heh, come out. No, White, these jokes are never below me!”

To Peter, it seemed that Stan was yelling to him, but how could he know he was there? Maybe he wanted to talk? But no, Peter had already made up his mind that Stan was not to know he was there, and now seemed like a good reason for the decision to stay that way. If Stan could take care of a malicious goblin that easily, who knew what he could do to the much smaller spider fairy.

Despite Peter’s superior speed, webs, and extra limbs, Stan seemed just as strong and had an unknown quality to him that Peter wasn’t sure how he was reacting to. He was too unpredictable.

No, he would not reveal himself, merely divert the attention of those he could and hope for the quickness of the death he just witnessed for those he couldn’t. He decided to see this strange fairy to wherever he was going. Gwen would understand.

It was just as well, since Stan had given up trying to communicate with him and was instead gleefully resuming his direction into the woods before them, leaving the dead goblin behind on the ground.


	2. Are You An Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter continue with the quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to set a few things straight here:  
> \- Peter sees things that humans see as abnormal to be normal; so goblins don’t look weird to him as they might to Wade. He has 8 arms, two of them in the front, human-looking, and 6 sprouting out from his back that are like long spider legs. He is venomous, but he only uses his venom for his food. He has two eyes, and can produce webs on his own.  
> \- Peter does know a few English words because of hikers and people who have disturbed the area, and he is a fast learner, so hopefully we can get his thoughts on Wade’s rambling soon.

Peter continued to follow Stan through the woods, passing out of Peter's territory until the trees started thinning, the light grew brighter, and Peter could tell they had been walking toward civilization. To the human world. Just in time, too; it was sunset, and it seemed like Stan was on a mission of some sort. 

Maybe to return that suit? No fairy needed to wear two suits at the same time. Although Peter had seen multiple layers on the few hikers that passed too close to the protective scratches in the trees that marked the edge of his territory.

Peter had many questions, one of them being why the fairy wanted to see humans. Stan was an unusual fairy on his own, why did he want to stand out among people, and maybe get killed? Sure, growing fingers back was a cool trick, but could Stan withstand the force of human nature and their desire to kill or study fae kind?

On the other hand, Peter didn’t want him to die by the hands of some evil goblin, or, gods forbid, stitch himself back together while being digested. Better not to think about it.

He also didn’t really want to examine his own feelings on leaving behind his world. The only thing waiting for him back there was Gwen, and he knew she would understand. His need for adventure, his obligation (as a fairy without wings but with his own skills) to help fellow fairies, she always knew. 

Harry wouldn’t be quite so understanding, but he had his own problems inheriting the Goblin Kingdom, and would probably not think too often about his small spidery friend.

In short, no one would miss him all that much. Aunt May was gone, the other surviving spiderling in the area was gone, Uncle Ben and his parents had been gone for longer, the plague that swept through the forest having been shortly after Peter’s incubation.

It had come back. Only taking five fairies the second time, but still, taking the last of Peter’s family.

Peter shook his head, feeling his hair flop against his forehead as he crawled along above Stan.

Reflecting on a dark past would only lead to a dark future.

He gazed down at Stan, realized he was almost walking into a selkie’s lake, and gently chittered a warning to him.

By this time, Stan had differentiated between his chittering to be quiet and his warning to watch out. It was quite pleasing, Peter thought, to teach someone a language without their conscious knowledge.

They stopped to rest once, Stan picking what was most likely food out of one of his pouches and stuffing it under his mask so quickly Peter almost didn’t catch it. 

Stan was smart. He knew that Peter was following him, he just didn’t know who he was. He had long stopped trying to get Peter to communicate with him, and had resorted to mumbling to his friends, or as he called them, “White” and “Yellow.”

Peter realized only by nightfall that he himself was growing hungry. Stan didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. This part of the forest, as Peter had only been here a few times, was dangerous at night, so he decided to get Stan to safety before going off to hunt. 

The spider fairy scouted ahead, picked out a suitable tree hollow, skirted back and guided Stan in the general direction. He threw small pebbles at it to get Stan’s attention, trusting him to get the gist. Throw a pebble, move, and throw another one.

Stan glanced at the tree and did a double take, making connections as to what his mysterious helper must be trying to say to him.

“Fine, but you better find me some food when I wake up. And none of that icky weed things I saw on our way over here!” Stan shouted into the growing darkness. Peter hissed, letting him know he was being too loud, and saw Stan straighten his back and glare out into the darkness.

Peter didn’t know much of what he was saying, but he did recognize Stan’s word for food. He made a clicking sound with his sharper teeth that instructed Stan to stay put, and then Peter left.

He prepared a couple traps for himself higher up among the branches, and then set to foraging for some edible berries near the ground. He found a bush and plucked as many of the little berries as he could carry, settling them in the silk bag he had woven as they were walking. Peter’s keen eyes found the tree where he put Stan, noting the fairy unpacking. 

Unpacking mainly consisted of taking the helmet and red suit and laying them on the ground gingerly, like a stink berry that was about to go off. He then took out the blade that had cut his finger off and started polishing it, studying the blood that hadn’t been cleaned during the first initial wipe against a leaf.

A vibration in one of Peter’s traps alerted him to dinner, and he quickly webbed over to find a perfectly-sized fruit fly buzzing, suspended in his webs. Peter felt only a little remorse before wrapping it up and biting it through the silk, slowing its heart and struggles with his venom.

The movements slowed to a stop and Peter took his time slurping the fly dry. He finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while tearing down the unneeded trap with another of his longer limbs.

Picking up the silk bag filled with the delicious berries, Peter headed back to the hollow, where Stan was guarding the entrance vigilantly, occasionally trading what Peter assumed were quips with White and Yellow. 

Peter crawled along the underside of a branch overhead, stopping to make sure Stan hadn’t heard him. He got closer and closer until he could drop the bag at Stan’s feet and scuttle away to the top of the branch, all before Stan could spot him.

Stan looked down and then up in surprise. “Whoa, didn’t see ya there! Thanks for the food! Was getting hungry waiting here by myself. Why don’t you come down here and enjoy this meal with me?”

Peter felt another of his traps buzz and so he left the fairy to his food and headed off to make sure he was good for another couple of days, food-wise.

After he drained that fly—a bigger one that would tide Peter over for another week—he made his way in the absolute darkness back to the familiar tree hollow to find Stan, the berries gone, with the silk bag in his lap. Stan was stroking it, muttering to his friends, and Peter realized that Stan’s gloves were gone. There was a small fire on the smooth floor, illuminating the space around him.

He was able to see a few knots of scars that looked like they hurt, but nothing fresh. Peter decided that covering up head to toe must be part of his culture and left it at that. Other than the suits, he seemed perfectly normal. Well, disregarding Yellow and White. They weren’t very nice to Stan, Peter discovered, listening to the aggravated way Stan dealt with them.

Stan jerked his head back suddenly, probably catching sight of the top of Peter’s head as he ducked down, not wanting to be caught. It had become sort of a game to him, not be caught protecting Stan as the other fairy tried to find him. It reminded him of his childhood, playing hide-and-catch with the other fairies and the other spiderling in the area. 

Shaking himself out of his sudden nostalgia, Peter reminded himself of the matter at hand. He picked his way around a few branches and peeked carefully out of a different place on the tree to see Stan still scanning the spot he had disappeared from. He was glad to have moved.

“Hello, stranger, I’m Wade. Wade Winston Wilson, but that’s too much of a mouthful.” Stan was pointing to himself now, repeating the word “Wade” over and over again. Peter got it, that was the fairy’s name. They were apparently doing introductions now.

Peter was glad he could call the fairy the correct name, but he was sort of sad that “Stan the Strange Fairy” had to leave. “Wade the Strange Fairy” just didn’t have the same ring to it.

Wade continued, “I know you haven’t answered, but can you at least understand me? Clap once for yes, and twice for no. This is Massachusetts, but maybe you speak Spanish? ¿Hablas español? Gracias, señor… o señora… para protegerme. Quienquiera que seas.”

Peter cocked his head. This language didn’t sound the same as the other one the fairy used. He was bilingual? _So cool!_

Sadly, Peter didn’t speak the new language either, so he made a rustling sound with his legs and clicked rapidly, trying to let the fairy know that the language didn’t work either.

“Okay, so that’s more response than I’ve gotten so far… but that click sounded kinda angry and I don’t want to upset you, so no Spanish, then.” Wade had his hands up, placating. Peter was confused, was he apologizing? It seemed Wade didn’t know the rules to this area and how these fairies interacted. No matter. Misunderstandings happened. Peter could teach him, someday.

Wade was working something out in his head when he froze, the arms he was waving falling to his side. Peter watched closely, alarmed. Wade had never stopped moving the entire time he’d been with him, and the silence was unnerving.

“I’m not worthless! Whoever’s protecting me obviously is doing this of their own free will. Right?” There was a pause, Wade’s friends—though Peter wasn’t sure they were very good friends anymore—responding to the one-sided conversation.

“Maybe you’re right… No, you are just _doing_ this to make me…” Wade trailed off, resolved. He took a step out of the hollow, away from the silk bag and the extra red suit and the helmet. 

Peter watched in horror as he reached down to a pouch on the side of his leg and pulled out a small dark object. It was the reverence with which he was holding it that was telling of the object's potential to do damage.

Wade whispered what sounded like an apology, voice hoarse and shaking.

He tensed like he was preparing for an impact, aiming the barrel of the dark weapon at the side of his head, but Peter moved faster. He screamed a word he had learned was a protest or a denial in Wade's language, “No!” Lunging down and forward, away from his hiding spot, Peter smacked the weapon out of Wade’s hand, watching it, as if in slow motion, fall heavily to the forest floor with a bang that made both of them flinch. Somewhere off to Peter's right was the sound of wood being punctured with great force.

Peter pulled up short, his face less than an inch away from those blank white eyes that somehow expressed immense surprise. His spider legs caged Wade’s body against the tree trunk, next to the opening of the hollow. Peter glanced down and used one of his limbs to reach and grab the smoking weapon, flinging it as far away from them as he could. No other bang sounded, but Peter was prepared just in case, crowding Wade's body against the trunk if it decided to go off again.

He looked back up. Wade was still staring at him. “You’re not Death. Are you an angel? I don’t know how I got to Heaven, but does being tiny mean I don’t come back? I should have stolen that damn suit ages ago.” Wade sounded shaken up, but at least he was talking. Peter took that as a good sign he wasn't in shock. 

Peter, registering that he was still pinning Wade to the tree, backed off, shaking his head. Staring directly into Wade's mask, repeating softly, “no, no, no.” He pointed in the direction that he had flung the weapon. “Bad.”

Wade followed his gaze and nodded, dazed. “Yes,” he breathed, “bad.” Peter thought that this must have been the first time someone was able to shut him up this long. For some reason, it didn't feel like much of an accomplishment.

Peter withdrew even more, into the night, but before he was able to disappear entirely, Wade blurted, “wait!”

At the call, the spider fairy turned expectantly, dark eyes shining.

“What’s your name?” Wade asked gently. When Peter didn't respond, he rephrased his question. Pointing at himself, he repeated once more, "Wade." He pointed at Peter and waited.

The flame inside the hollow flickered. Peter allowed a half-smile to cross his features, the tip of one fang barely visible, glinting in the light. 

“Peter.”


	3. Out of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers new things about himself!

After revealing his name, Peter tried to salvage their dynamic and went back to silently protecting and looking out for Wade.

Wade still talked to him, and Peter was able to pick out a few of the words that seemed more important to him. “Avengers” showed up a lot in his speech, as well as the infamous “Ant-Man,” who Peter soon realized was a human. 

A human who was able to turn small.

With the help of the red suit Wade had been wearing.

Peter mentally connected the dots. But no, he had to be wrong! Wade wasn’t like the people who came into the forest and ruined the wildlife and sometimes accidentally killed fairies! He was just a mostly-harmless, rambling, strange fairy who somehow got the suit.

And had it on when Peter found him.

 _No, he must be just a foreign fairy who got the suit and was trying to return it to the owner! And who didn’t know what a goblin was. Riiiight._ Peter was desperately trying to rationalize the fact that the fairy he knew was actually a fairy. And not a human.

There was one way to make sure… Fairy anatomy was slightly different from a human’s, the heart beating slightly faster if they were humanoid and slightly slower if they, like Peter and Gwen, had a physical tell.

Peter tuned in, slowing his own breathing to match Wade’s, who he could hear on the other side of the tree. His heart sounded… strange. Not like a humanoid fairy’s. Maybe he did have a physical tell that Peter just couldn’t see? No, that red suit he always wore was skin tight, he was sure. Observing had its perks.

He had been having inner arguments with himself (one of them being the merits of observing versus stalking) until the sun came up, when he remembered that he had to actually _take care_ of someone. He justified his all-nighter with the fact that he was naturally nocturnal and only got up when he had a class. Besides, he only _really_ needed two hours of sleep per night, max.

He was still tired.

So, he focused on Wade.

Wade was easy to watch. He was always a flurry of movement, had a never-ending motormouth even when he thought no one else was around. He got distracted easily, like when he started to ask Peter if he could find him some food and went off on a tangent about something called “horses,” which were apparently "the lamer versions of unicorns.”

Peter was challenging his own learning capacity as well. He made it his mission to listen to Wade and learn his language, the “English” one, so he would be able to properly communicate. He figured out early on that not all of Wade’s words needed to be recorded, as evidenced by his use of the words “riding crop” and the accompanying hand gestures.

He also figured out that learning a new language from almost-scratch was hard. _That’s what she said, haha_. Oh NO. Now he was beginning to think like him! Who was “she” anyway? Why couldn’t it be a “he?” Did humans have a rule against male and male or female and female companionship? But that was preposterous!

Peter put aside his musings on the weird workings of humans and refocused on Wade’s words.

“And then she was like, ‘Deadpool, hun, I KNOW you didn’t just say that,’ and do you know what I did next, Petey? I acted my age and threw a machete from a nearby wall at her face, is what I did. She ducked, though, I was a little disappointed, but…”

Yep, nothing that helpful going on. Except… who was Deadpool? More importantly, who was PETEY?

Peter was not familiar with the concept of nicknames, and he was about to get a rude introduction with the names Wade was calling him, ranging from “Spidey-babe” to “Jailbait.”

And yet, Peter never grew annoyed.

“Pete. Petey. Pete-ilicious. Petey-spidey. Ohhh no, Spidey-Pete!”

Nevermind, he was annoyed.

“When are we getting out of this damn forest? I swear, we’ve been walking for like, four hours, and haven’t moved more than an inch closer to the entrance of these god-forsaken woods. Fuck magic.” Wade was complaining again, but Peter tuned him out, because in the distance, with his superior vision, he could see a pinprick of open light, and it was steadily growing closer with each beat of Wade’s march-like footsteps.

Peter’s crawl on the branch above Wade turned into a full-on swing, elated to finally try his (admittedly bad) luck against the human world. A world so large and full of new things.

Wade was the only one to hear his whoop, the rush of the air hitting his chest and his spinnerets at full capacity again. His extra legs worked to keep his balance on the thin but durable string that connected to a branch overhead. He sped toward the light, leaving Wade behind in his rush to get to the open wind rather than the heavy, humid air that permeated the forest.

Wade whistled behind him, “damn, Spidey got booty. Hate to see ya leave, love to watch ya—, what’s that, White? That’s an overused and cliched expression? Well, tell that to the AUTHOR…”

Peter ignored him and continued to swing, almost flying, to freedom from the gloom.

It wasn’t long until he burst out of the relative darkness into the sunlight, blinking rapidly.

Wade called after him, left behind, “hey, Pete! Wait up! My old man legs can’t keep up with your spring!”

Peter scoffed. He may have been a novice in the English language, but he could pick out words and string them together in a way that made sense. And he _knew_ Wade wasn’t an old man.

He stopped that train of thought right where it started and concentrated on the world around him. It was bright, sparse trees and a few huge shiny metal objects within the painted lines on the hard, black ground. Heat waves wafted up from smooth black surfaces all about him.

When Peter looked closer, he saw that one of the metal beasts had what might have been a human inside of it! Did it eat the human? But the human’s heart was beating strong, so it wasn’t doing a very good job. Maybe it wasn’t eating the human, maybe it was a… what was the word… Uncle Ben had told him about the outside world a few times, and why the fairies lived in the protected area. A machine! That was the word!

Peter decided that he liked machines, and wanted to figure out how they worked. Did it work by pulley, or pedaling power? Did the humans work it themselves or did they have… slaves or some sort of labor? Was he bigger than the reflective surface on the outside of that car right there?

Peter was so absorbed by the machines, staring at an obnoxious bright red one, wondering why humans would make such an unnatural color, when he was interrupted by Wade’s wide-eyed wonder, “he’s so beautiful. White, look at his eyes when the light hits them! Yellow, look at those cheekbones! So chiseled! And those LIPS…”

Peter, too interested by the machines, only flicked his head at Wade, clicking his teeth a few times in an absent-minded response. He was only startled out of his machine-induced zone when he felt a light touch along one of his fuzzy, red-and-blue spider legs.

He whipped around, humanoid elbows close to his body and spider limbs spread out in a defensive and threatening position as Wade stroked his spider leg, it going with his hands willingly, much in the same way he had touched his silk bag the day before.

Peter relaxed when he saw who it was, but not by much. He had seen what those hands were capable of. His inner spider was loving the touch a little too much, having been out of contact with another fairy—or in this case human, as Peter was certain now— since his aunt died.

Come to think of it, Peter’s inner spider drove him to do a lot of things concerning Wade. Maybe it should have made Peter worried about getting too attached to a human that he was bound to outlive, not to mention getting attached to a human in general, but for Peter, it just felt right. 

It was possible that this attachment was caused by Peter’s desire to see the outside world and so his spider had made it happen, following and protecting the one thing that could get him there. It was also possible that the spider had chosen its mate.

Peter didn’t want to think about the latter possibility.

He knew it was an option, one of his parents’ old friends had somehow mated to a human. That fairy was a parrot fairy, and Peter just wasn’t sure it was the same with spider fairies.

Meanwhile, during Peter’s angsty inner monologue, Wade was taking full advantage of being able to touch a creature that didn’t shy away from him, knowing that he could kill with an ease unheard of to many people.

He rubbed the soft fuzz of Peter’s spider leg with a reverence reserved for cleaning his katanas, Bea and Arthur, and the tacos from That One Food Truck.

They were both surprised (and in Wade’s case, delighted) when Peter started purring. Like, honest-to-god, actual, cat-like _purring_. Peter had never done that before, and so stared at his own chest in amazement, like it was going to jump away from him with the vibrations.

Wade trailed his fingers up the spider leg and onto the next leg, feeling it’s texture, just as soft and more pliable than the one before, probably due to Peter’s now extremely relaxed state.

Peter pulled out of his shock long enough to notice that Wade was basically incapacitating him with his magical regrowing fingers. He took a step back. For some reason, it felt like the hardest thing he’d ever done.

Peter examined Wade’s face for malicious intent with no avail; the man was wearing a mask, after all.

Wade reached for his hand, most likely to ask what was wrong, and grabbed his arm. His gloved hand closed around Peter’s spinneret. Peter reacted.

First, he jerked forward, feeling the surge of unexpected pleasure run up his arm and through his body, zinging, then smaller ripples fading outward from his spinneret. He registered the unfamiliar feeling and panicked, ripping his arm out of Wade’s grip and jumping out of his reach, other hand already closing on the overstimulated spot.

He eyed Wade, who was now bent over and clutching his stomach, and Peter had the thought that he might’ve punched him away with one of his spider legs. Regret was an emotion Peter made a habit not to feel often.

Wade looked up with an almost-betrayed expression, Peter still having no idea how that mask worked, let alone firing enough brain cells to be sorry. It was all pure instinct, and now instinct wanted him to go back and comfort the man who was wheezing and waving an arm half-heartedly in his direction.

A casual observer, maybe seated in the aforementioned obnoxious red car, wouldn't have seen the two three-inch tall men, one in a red suit, the other in a simple leaf shirt and pants with blue-fading-into-red spider legs growing out of his back, jump apart with the force of a small car crash, or the regret that shined from the slightly shorter of the tiny men, strong enough to see from the moon.

A casual observer wouldn’t have noticed the intriguing silk bag at the feet of the two men, a different red suit and an unusual motorcycle helmet peeking out from underneath the spider-web looking folds. 

A casual observer wouldn’t have recognized the tiny man in the red suit as Deadpool, A.K.A. Wade Wilson, Merc with a Mouth and one crazy son of a bitch.

Tony Stark was not a casual observer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. *DROPS THE MIC*  
> *RUNS AWAY AND HIDES, SHOVING THIS STORY AT ANYONE WHO WALKS INNOCENTLY BY*
> 
> So,,,  
> I'm not sure if anyone still wants a description after that,,  
> but I'm thinking of Andrew Garfield Spidey. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Tom Holland as the new Peter Parker,,,  
> Andrew Garfield tho  
> with awesome blue-to-red long spider legs and perhaps a fang or two  
> Wade is pretty much the same, one taco-and-chimichanga loving, scarred dude.
> 
> Was 3 inches tall a good estimate of a fairy's height? Idk..
> 
> Thanks for reading so so so much!


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks questions.

A loud voice projected over a distance startled the fairy and man apart, the fairy jumping guiltily away, a blush slowly spreading over his face and up the back of his neck, though he had no idea why. It wasn’t like he was caught by his aunt with a potential mate. Well, not by his _aunt_... No, Stop That.

“Deadpool! Come out with your tiny, tiny hands up! Man, this is hilarious. I’m filming! Say, hi, Wade, Cap’s gonna see this as soon as he gets his phone to work! Which actually might take a while, at the rate he’s going…” 

Wade whipped around, whole body stiffening, and Peter could swear he saw a scowl pull down his face under the mask. 

Peter was really beginning to hate that mask.

Wade slipped into fake confidence, volleying back, “yeah, as much as I’d like to be the star of your little circle-jerk you got going on, I’ll pass. Me and… Spidey are good on our own.” The hesitation was not lost on Peter. Wade didn’t trust the newcomer, not with Peter’s name.

Peter listened intently and could hear a human heartbeat, the one not beside him, quicken in what he assumed was annoyance. Wade was not acting very smart, aggravating a man who was much bigger than them at the moment. But, he did know humans better.

Peter tried to be diplomatic and speak to the man, “hello, I’m—”

He was overridden by Wade blurting, “Spider-Man! This is Spider-Man.” Peter glared at him. He wasn’t stupid, introducing his real name to someone he just met! Wade didn’t count, Wade was different. Again, Stop That.

Wade turned to Peter, “Spidey, this is Tin Can. The richest douche canoe on this side of the Atlantic. He and this really cool guy who was frozen in the ice for, hm, 70 years, Captain America, big fan, love the name, want me to stop murdering people like a heathen, but honestly, they just don’t understand my methods. You see, I’m only destroying the _bad guys_ , y’know, like that weird goblin-looking thingy that tried to ambush us yesterday. Wow, was that yesterday? I’ve only been gone for, like, 30 hours and they still freak out? I mean, yeah, I have Scott’s suit and it didn’t work to turn me back, and I’m not as small as he is when he turns? I have no idea what the helmet does, doesn’t look like it does a lot…” 

Peter’s eyes had glazed over at the word ‘goblin’ and he shook his head to get rid of the annoying buzzing sound in his ears.

The buzz didn’t go away and he glanced back at Tin Can’s large red machine to see the man had gotten out of it. The source of the buzz was a small machine that flew close to them. Peter could see that it was sleek, red and gold, and had a few gears on the outside that were slowly turning. Small blades were keeping the machine aloft. A smaller device on the back of the machine was recording their movements.

His attention was back on Wade when he felt the man’s breath on the ear not facing the flying machine. “When I say duck, jump. Got it?” Peter nodded ever so slightly, eyeing the machine as it noted the events.

“Hey, Deadpool, look. Return the suit, Scott and Old Man Pym will get you back to normal size. Spider-Man here can come with us, where we would just like to ask him a few questions. Those legs of yours are very interesting, kid.” Tin Can was slowly walking toward them, and he was apparently talking to Peter now. Peter wasn’t paying him any attention, focusing on Wade’s signal.

“Yeah, you see, Tony,” Wade started. Oh, so Tony was the guy’s actual name, not Tin Can. Made sense. “We are just trying to get to Scott on our own, you are not in the equation. Spidey here is not going anywhere with you, especially not without me there. He doesn’t speak English very well…” Peter glared again. He was a fast learner and Wade rambled a lot. He could probably hold a decent conversation with any of the Avengers, whoever they were.

“And since he’s not going with you, I guess he’s going with DUCK!” 

The small device panned down, obviously ready for what Wade said. Peter didn’t go down, though. He went up.

As he jumped, he had a flash of the events that lead to him being here, in this situation. Leaving Gwen, finding Wade, traveling with him for a day, it all lead him here.

“Run, Spidey! Go ho—”

The drone fired a miniscule dart, lodging in Wade’s leg. Wade obviously wasn’t expecting that, and slowly looked down, tearing it out and muttering an ‘uh oh’ before he swayed and passed out.

Peter, now relatively safe on a branch, watched Tony stoop and pick up Wade’s prone body, and he felt a wave of instinctual protectiveness surge over him. No one touched what was under his protection.

Hissing, he leaped down from his perch, onto Tony’s shoulder, his spider legs scrambling for purchase against the man’s smooth tailored suit. 

Tony flinched in surprise and turned his head to find Peter meeting his gaze head-on, baring his sharper teeth. 

“Let. Wade. Go.” Those words were easy to say, his slight fairy-accent warping the first word. Tony’s eyes widened and he shook his shoulder violently, like it was going to fall off.

Utilizing the adrenaline that came with protecting Wade, he held on tighter. _Mine_ , his possessive spider side hissed internally, but Peter shook his head out of it. He couldn’t win in size, maybe he would just see where this went. His spider didn’t like it. Nevertheless, Peter was in control. Probably.

Composing himself when he recognized Peter wasn’t going to release him, Tony straightened and kept a tight grip on Wade in his hand. “What will you give me if I do? I’m just retrieving him for the team, don’t worry. We won’t hurt him. Well, Natasha might, but I think she likes him so it's possible she'll go easy on him.”

Peter dodged a dart thrown at his back, feeling it graze the air near one of the joint of his legs. He narrowed his eyes threateningly at Tony, “compromise. I go with you, you don’t hurt him. At all. I stay with Wade. Deal?”

“Deal. Man, I can see why Deadpool didn’t kill you. You got what the kids these days call spunk.”

“Wade could not kill me if he tried.”

Tony just shook his head at him and bent, picking up Ant-Man’s suit and helmet. Peter migrated to his other wrist, the one holding Wade, who was passed out and drooling.

The trio approached the machine, which Tony referred to as “the car.” They got in the car. 

Peter was overwhelmed by the artificial smells that permeated the closed-in area. The black seats alone looked shiny and fake, nothing natural inside. Peter was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable, so far from the natural world of his forest.

Wade was dropped unceremoniously onto the seat next to Tony and a big wheel, which Peter guessed was how Tony controlled the car. Interesting idea, maybe fairies could use a smaller model to get around quicker. It would have an open roof, of course, and modifications for the fairy’s wings or extra legs or arms.

Lost in thought, Peter almost missed the purr of an engine starting. Perking up, he listened to the sound of a few gears turning near the back of the car. A jolt shook the occupants as Tony revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. 

Tony spoke into his wrist, “I have Deadpool and a… what might be a hostage. A tiny person, Clint, did you know these tiny people exist? Did Scott? Why am I always left out of the loop?” The pout was evident in his voice as a female on the other side of the communication device responded.

“Tony, obviously no one knew about the… tiny people. What is the situation?” The voice was calm, but Peter could tell by the miniscule inflictions that she was exasperated.

“C’mon, Nat, I’m telling the truth! There’s this little guy here that Deadpool called ‘Spider-Man.’ Makes sense, really, the kid has spider legs sprouting out of his back… Man, I hate bugs. Jarvis, scan the tower just in case someone brought in pests again.”

Peter shook out his legs and piped up, “um, Tony, spiders are not bugs. They’re… what’s the word… arachnids. Check yourself before you wreck yourself.”

Tony smirked and then hid it, “looks like the kid picked up Deadpool’s stellar language skills. Great, now we’ll have two annoying assholes near me. Wait, he’s pouting! Natasha! He’s so cute! Can I keep him?”

The female voice sounded done, “I can hear the heart eyes. I’m not having this conversation with you right now, take it up with Steve. Just get back to the tower, I’ll take care of Deadpool.”

Peter bristled, his spider fuzz puffing up, “what’s that supposed to mean—”

The communication device clicked, silence on the other end. Natasha was gone.

“Aaaand that was Natasha, lovely lady, also named after a spider. You couldn’t pick a less-cliched theme?”

Peter just stared at him from the dashboard, “theme? This is just how I am. You don’t see me complaining about how you look forty-five but act nine.”

Tony stared back, scandalized, “what are you, a mind reader?”

“Perhaps…” Peter trailed off, grinning. Finally, he could match wits with someone who wasn’t obsessed with “tacos” or the “Golden Girls.” Not that he didn’t like Wade’s rambling. 

The difference between the situations was that he actually, for some reason, trusted Wade. And Wade wanted to protect him, that much was evident. He had no idea what Tony wanted.

Peter decided he was going to get out of there. With Wade. Whenever he woke up. He couldn’t just blindly trust someone, nevermind his trust in Wade. _That_ trust wasn’t blind, it was instinctual.

Dragging himself out of his thoughts before they could drown him, he told Tony, “I have some questions. Where is this tower you’re taking us to?”

“New York. I’m assuming you’ve never been. It’s a while from here, so I’d make myself comfortable if I were you.” Seeing Peter’s worried look at Wade, he added, “don’t worry about Deadpool. You seem smart. I’m not going to dictate what you do and who you’re with, just, be careful around him. He’s… volatile.”

Peter shot him a scathing glance, “I told you, I can take care of myself. Is Wade big, normally? How does the suit work? Who are the Avengers? Will I get to meet them?”

“Okay, enough questions. You are obviously tired, the way you’re listing to the side.” Peter corrected himself, annoyed that this man noticed. His spider legs twitched, uncomfortable in the new and moving environment. Tony continued, “As for the Avengers, you’re looking at one.”

Peter nodded, mostly unsurprised. Tony was in possession of advanced technology, and the way Wade had greeted him sounded familiar. 

They let the silence sit for a while, Peter watching the passing landscape in vague interest. This was it. He was going somewhere new. _Hope Aunt May is watching over me, I need her good luck for once in my life._

More silence, then, “Tin Can?”

Tony snorted and eyed Wade in the passenger seat, “Douchepool thought it was funny. I’m actually called Iron Man. What’s your real name? I can’t believe it’s Spider-Man.”

Peter ignored him and focused on something that had been bothering him ever since he heard it the few times before, “Deadpool?”

“Mercenary for hire. I wouldn’t recommend calling his personal phone, the voicemail alone is so cringe. How did you get those legs of yours? Were you experimented on? I thought we shut down that program years ago.”

Peter didn’t answer him, choosing to observe Wade sleeping. Not in the creepy way, he just wanted to make sure he was not having nightmares, or Yellow and White were not bothering him. Wade was still out cold.

Peter yawned, realizing he was exhausted. A lot had happened that day, and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t get nearly enough sleep the night before.

He shot a web to a handle above the door in the back seat and made a web-silk hammock. It only took about a minute, the simple shape a routine to him. He caught Tony’s eye a few times, but didn’t provoke any more conversation. He let the car’s gentle motions lull him to sleep, hoping to get the trip over.

 _Now, the only thing familiar is Wade. How strange,_ Peter mused. He turned over, thinking about the day to come. It was bound to be… something, that was for sure.

He would grab Wade and run when they had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is (kinda) late. I know I said I don't have a steady updating schedule but for some reason I still feel bad. Winter break is here though, so more time to write, hopefully!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos this work has gotten, you guys are the best!


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet new people!

Peter woke up in an unfamiliar environment, arms and legs flailing wildly. He was in a white room, large and foreign.

A man was watching him through a clear glass.

Peter stared at him and backed himself into a corner, breathing heavily. The man moved to the side, and Peter tracked him with his eyes, unwilling to speak out. He shot a web to the ceiling and pulled himself up, just in time for the man to open the door and walk into the room, hands raised in a non-threatening manner.

“So you can see through the one-way glass. Interesting…” the man cleared his throat, then introduced himself, looking up at Peter. “I’m Bruce, Bruce Banner. I’m sorry we put you in this room, we just don’t know what you’re capable of.”

“Well Bruce-Bruce Banner, I’m P— Spider-Man.” He covered his slip-up smoothly enough.

Bruce’s lips twitched at the corners before getting serious, asking, “did Deadpool… I mean, Wade, kidnap you? He’s not here, you can say.”

“Where is he?” Peter hated how small he sounded in that moment, pathetic. He just needed to know if Wade was safe. He could plan from there.

“Dr. Pym is getting him back to normal size. But we need to know, did he kidnap you? Stockholm syndrome may be an issue, we just want to help you.” Bruce was speaking gently, sympathetic to the tiny fairy above him.

Peter flicked his hair off of his forehead, a gesture of annoyance. “I can take care of myself. No, he did not _kidnap_ me, I was protecting him. From some less-than-friendly neighborhood goblins.” He said it like it was obvious, and to him, it was.

Bruce nodded like they were discussing their favorite foods, sitting down cross-legged on the floor next to the door. Peter’s eye twitched, along with his legs, noting how easy it would be to web him there. They really shouldn’t underestimate a forest fairy, especially a spider one.

“Let me see Wade, make sure you all are treating him nicely.” Peter tried the sly option. Bruce stayed still on the ground. 

“Relax, Spider-Man, no one’s hurting him. He’s probably done with the transformation by now, he was still passed out when I saw him last.” Bruce continued with, “I’m wondering how you got those legs of yours attached. Were you small before, or was it part of the experiment? What about your ears?”

Peter sighed. All the humans asked the same, boring questions. This man was nice, though, so he might answer a few of them. He bared his sharp teeth in a smile, and told Bruce, “I was born this way. You see, these spider legs of mine are not part of any experiment. I’m all-natural.”

Bruce let a smirk overcome his face before looking in interest at Peter’s teeth. Then he said, “so you’re a mutant. You could’ve just told me that. Did Professor X send you on a mission?”

Peter shook his head, smile unwavering, “no, I’m not a mutant. I don’t even know who Professor X is. I can tell you that I’ve lived in that forest all my life, I can _freaking take care of myself_ , and there are no others.” He may be cooperating, but he was not going to give up Gwen and Harry and all the rest of the fairies to a bunch of humans.

“Tony said that Deadpool mentioned a ‘goblin-thing’? What is that?”

“Oh, and him, but he’s dead now, so…”

“So you’re alone. Okay. How old are you?”

Peter let a puff of air escape his lips, bored with the direction the interrogation, (because yes, this was an interrogation), went. “Classified. You have to be at least level 6 friend to know that answer.”

“Oh? And what ‘friend level’ is Deadpool at right now?” Bruce inquired, genuinely curious of the answer.

“Higher level than you, that’s for sure. I’m bored, when can I get out of here?” Peter was going to ask to see Wade again, but it wasn’t needed.

Shouting came from the hallway. 

A full-sized Wade stormed past the two-way mirror, pausing once to glance in and see Bruce sitting cross-legged on the ground. He did a quick sweep of the room, and managed to catch Peter waving at him from the ceiling with his spider leg.

He shouted something else behind him, to whoever was going after him, and kicked open the door.

Peter, remembering that he was in an unfamiliar and possibly dangerous environment, felt his breathing kicking into a higher gear, and forgot what to say.

He chittered at Wade, confident that Wade knew his language well enough by then to get his meaning. Which was, basically, _get us out of here, now. Big humans have me trapped. Please help_.

Wade turned in slow anger to say something to Bruce, but stopped, because Peter had slung a web at him and was on his shoulder before he could start talking. He clicked into Wade’s masked ear, and Wade nodded, murmuring back, “I got you, baby boy. Let’s go. We’re going to my place. Okay?” For once, Peter didn’t mind the nickname.

Peter nodded and used three of his spider legs to keep his balance while his hands felt out the shape of Wade’s ear, glaring at Bruce the whole time.

Bruce just raised a calm eyebrow at him, “he can understand that? Good on you, I suppose. Now, Deadpool, how do you think you’re getting out of here? Tony has the place guarded from top to bottom.”

“Really? Wow, I _totally_ didn’t think of that when creating this awesome plan to bust me and Spidey here out of this place. Guess you’re gonna see the impossible.” Peter somehow knew that Wade had winked, and then he turned on his heel and walked out. Right into a woman with red hair and a hand on her hip.

“Really, Deadpool? What’s with Tiny there?”

Peter clicked angrily. The woman was ruining their escape plan!

“What he said! Natasha, don’t make me hurt you.” Wade was trying to be rational, Peter knew, but Peter didn’t want rational. He wanted to leave. 

Natasha was speaking again, probably responding. Good. It meant she was not on her guard as she should be. 

Peter straightened and rolled his shoulders carefully. Natasha noticed, but didn’t seem to think it was a threat. 

Peter let go of Wade’s ear and suit and jumped, gliding through the air onto Natasha’s raised fist, conveniently placed for his run up her arm. 

He hissed into her face, saw her eyes widen in surprise, before attaching a web to her arm and swinging himself around it, upside down onto the ceiling. 

He hoisted her up by her arm and planted a web there, leaving her dangling by her hand from above.

He hopped back down onto Wade’s back, whose eyes were wider than Natasha’s, and chittered gently into his ear, telling him to go. The entire thing took seconds. 

They left the room. Just in time too, as Natasha was swinging her body up to rip her hand off the ceiling. Peter briefly wondered how she would get to the floor without falling when they heard a soft _whump_. She landed on her feet. 

Wade broke into a run to get from the room, Peter gripping his suit with all his limbs. They made it out of the hallway into an area that lead to a light place. 

Peter glanced to the left to see a large man with an amazing shoulder-to-hip ratio and a star on his chest start to run after them, before stopping and shaking his head. Huh. Must have not been an issue to him. 

Wade sent a salute to him on his way past, and the man just glared back at them and muttered about “Tony and his stupid methods.”

Peter’s heart slowed down when they were out of immediate danger, and he thought he might be able to form some words. 

They finally broke out of the building into a large, busy area. One filled with huge, towering buildings and people everywhere. 

Peter felt his heart speed up again, reverting back into his non-English state. This place was not for him. He didn’t belong. 

No one so much as stared too long at Wade, probably because they were used to this sort of occurrence. Did this happen often?

No one noticed Peter, almost blending into Wade’s back and shoulder, the red part of his spider legs blending in with Wade’s getup. 

Wade hailed a cab and set to calming Peter down. The driver didn’t notice the small fairy either, just asked for an address and started swerving madly around other cars, sometimes honking a loud noise to signal to others. 

They arrived at a run-down building, Wade paying the driver generously for getting them there quickly and mostly-subtly. 

Wade hadn’t stopped whispering to Peter the whole time of the trip, whispering apologies for letting them take him, for letting them get separated. 

Peter occasionally clicked quietly to let him know he forgave him, trusting Wade to get him to safety. 

They went inside the building, Wade stopping at one door to let them in. Peter looked around curiously. So this was Wade’s nest. It smelled kind of bad, but Wade must not have been there in a while, it was understandable. 

Wade sat him down at the counter and asked him if he wanted any food, “I make a mean pancake. Not that you know what those are, just—they’re good. I think. Maybe.”

“Pancake is good.” Peter smiled softly, conveying his gratefulness for having such a good friend who was able to provide… no, Bad Peter. Stop That Right Now. 

“Okay.” Wade got to making the pancakes, speaking to Yellow and White as he did so. 

Before long, he took off his mask, glancing at Peter to see his reaction. Peter didn’t bat an eye. This made Wade relax as though a big weight was off his shoulders, and Peter could tell it was, to him. 

Peter watched him comfortably. “Who is Natasha? And that man who let us go?”

“Steve Rogers, he didn’t like the way Tony brought you in. He’s Captain America, the guy I told you about before.”

“Mmhm. He’s handsome.” Peter was watching him flip the pancake in awe. Such skill. 

“Yes.” Wade’s answer seemed short. “Natasha is the lady who tried to stop us, who you _totally annihilated_. How the fuck did you do that, by the way?”

Peter shrugged, “small body, lots of power. She got in our way.”

Wade turned around to stare at him, just long enough for Peter to get twitchy. And to notice that Wade had beautiful, absolutely stunning, clear blue eyes. “What?”

“You’re amazing, you know, Pete? Tony needs to keep his hands away from you. I’m pretty sure he and Steve have a thing, anyway.”

Peter blushed at the compliment, “thank you, Wade. You’re very accomplished as well.”

Wade turned back around quickly and resumed making the pancake, but Peter swore he was beaming as he whirled in the kitchen with his back to Peter. He liked the compliment, Peter realized. He should have more of them, too.

Wade starting humming and nodded his head to a beat Peter couldn’t hear, probably made up by Yellow. It was interesting, so Peter joined in with a melody of his own, twisting it in with Wade’s. 

They worked perfectly together, flawlessly creating a work of art in Wade’s kitchen. 

Peter was exhilarated. This was what Aunt May once described to him as what having a mate felt like! Possessiveness curled in his chest again, and Peter thought that he would do anything to keep this with Wade. _Anything_. 

Their humming stopped, the pancake was done. Wade placed it in front of Peter with a flourish, pouring some brown liquid on the smooth golden surface. “Pure Canadian maple syrup,” he explained to Peter’s questioning gaze. It didn’t really clear it up, but Peter decided to suck it up and try it. 

It was heavenly. 

Peter didn’t think he had ever tasted something so glorious. Granted, flies didn’t always leave the best taste in his mouth. He vaguely heard a sound escape his lips, a testament to Wade’s cooking, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Wade freeze. 

The second bite was just as good, Peter’s eyes slipping shut and a definite moan leaving his throat. 

“Jesus, Petey, stop with the moaning, you’re going to kill me…” the underlying strain wasn’t lost on Peter, and he raised his eyebrow a little before a mischievous smirk appeared, the pancake in his mouth gone already. 

He opened his eyes and stared directly into Wade’s. Without looking, he tore a piece of pancake off with his spider leg and brought it to his mouth, gaze unwavering. 

He delicately placed the pancake piece in his mouth and closed it slowly, deliberately, before loudly making a noise that was only heard in his forest during mating season. 

It had the desired effect. Wade’s whole face went bright red, a color that should’ve made his scars pop, but somehow looked natural to Peter. 

“Okay, nope, no more pancake for you.” Wade slid the plate away despite Peter’s pouty grabby-hands. 

“C’mon, it tastes so much better than flies!” Peter was mostly joking, but Wade paused in his teasing. 

“You actually eat _flies_? What else do you do that’s like a spider? Wow, I really hit the nail on the head with your name. Spidey-Pete, Spidey-Pete, eats whatever a spider eats.”

Peter laughed and said, “well, I have venom. I only use it on the flies, though! I have my arms and webs… I guess I have the proportional strength of a spider if it was in human form… and better senses than you humans.”

“You’re a full-fledged superhero! Better not let Fury catch on to you. Or Tony. Because, tests.” Wade made a face. 

Peter’s laughter died down when he added, “and… fairies naturally live longer than humans. A lot longer. I’ll probably outlive you, Wade.” He stared at his hands, unable to meet Wade’s clear eyes. 

Wade got a gloved finger under his chin, lifting his head. “Petey, I—at the moment, I am immortal. I think. I’ve lived this far, so I’m gonna go ahead and assume I’m immortal. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Peter grabbed Wade’s finger as it pulled away and used his sticky fingers to pull the glove off, exposing Wade’s scarred hand. 

He didn’t flinch or otherwise react, just looked Wade in the eye saying, “and sometimes I stick to things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Hope everyone had a nice day, here’s a new chapter!
> 
> (I have no self-control, these things get longer and longer halp)


	6. Eggs and Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter have conversation!

That afternoon, Wade and Peter spent a lazy day in after the excitement of that morning. Peter asked to better his learning, and so was shown a wonderful thing called Google Earth, where he was able to see just how advanced human technology had gotten. He asked countless questions, about popular culture, about the Avengers and their personalities, and was given an old dictionary and an even older thesaurus that Wade had tucked away in a dusty bookshelf.

Wade didn’t even know how or why he had them. “Fae-t,” he punned, to Peter’s exasperated grin. _So he did pick up on my use of the word_. They didn’t address Peter’s little speech (or what it meant) from that morning, and the afternoon passed quickly.

That evening, Peter was constructing a hammock above the couch and Wade observed his motions with an interested expression.

“How old are you?”

The question took Peter by surprise, and he hesitated to answer, converting the months in his head to years as was per human custom. “I think I’m around… twenty-four years old? My body is physically a little younger, probably around nineteen because of the slow aging process, but I assure you, I am mature enough by human standards.”

Wade blinked twice. “Oh. I’m thirty-two. Pretty sure. Got knocked in the head a little too hard a few times, and you already know I’m probably immortal, so it doesn’t matter too much.”

“Why do you ask?” Peter cocked his head curiously.

“You just… look young to be protecting random strangers out in the forest. Like you have school in the morning or something.”

“Actually, I did have school the morning I found you.” Registering he might have given too much about his fairy life away, Peter clammed up about his school. Wade sensed he didn’t want to talk about the past and didn’t ask any more questions.

The next day, after a restless sleep due to the noise of the gigantic concrete jungle, Peter rolled out of a web hammock to Wade cooking eggs and humming a simple tune. Peter leaned forward to watch more closely and caught a whiff of his own body odor. He wrinkled his nose and shuddered, Wade looking up questioningly.

Peter sighed, “is there a river or other water nearby? I haven’t bathed in four days.”

Wade smiled at him, “thought you were gettin’ kinda greasy.” At Peter’s offended glare, he amended, “I’m just kidding, you are forever cute and adorable and only slightly greasy. There’s a bathroom through that way,” he pointed at a door, “with a sink, since I assume the shower is too big for you. Let me help you, hold on. No, Yellow, that, for once, was not supposed to be a euphemism. I know right, he’s so _smol_!” 

Wade finished cooking the eggs and put them, steaming, onto a chipped plate. He offered some to Peter, but he shook his head, recalling the pancake from yesterday and the flies the day before that. 

“I have enough nutrients from some flies for another couple of days, give or take a few,” Peter explained. Wade nodded his understanding.

Wade shoveled the few mouthfuls of egg into his mouth, ignoring Peter’s spider foot tapping impatiently at him. “Okay, okay, I’m going.”

Wade held out his hand for Peter to climb onto, Peter doing so swiftly, entwining his spider legs with Wade’s fingers and sitting on his palm. Wade walked to the bathroom and to the sink, both of them ignoring the smell coming from the shower. _Wade really isn’t here that often_ , Peter reminded himself, to keep from judging the man’s washroom.

Wade placed him down next to a basin and turned on a faucet. Water came out! Peter watched in fascination as Wade tested the water’s temperature and plugged up the hole at the bottom of the basin. _A proper fairy bath_ , Peter chuckled to himself.

Peter started taking off his shirt, slipping it carefully over his spider legs and his arms, then reached for his boots and pants.

Wade got him a fluffy white fabric thing, calling it a “towel, to dry yourself with,” and set it opposite Peter on the other side of the water-filled sink. 

He looked back over to see Peter had gotten his pants off, his back to Wade, and stared at his unfairly perfect backside for a time before squeaking and running out of the bathroom, tossing over his shoulder a “tell me when you’re done, Jailbait.”

Peter turned around as the door shut, wondering why Wade left so quickly. Maybe it had to do with clothes? Wade was always covered up around others, even having a mask, and Peter felt guilty. Maybe he had made Wade uncomfortable with his nudity. He would apologize later, he decided, longingly regarding the water and the steam rising from the surface.

He stepped gingerly into the water and sat with his back to the basin side. His spider legs sunk gratefully into the hot bath, and Peter closed his eyes, enjoying the slide of water against his skin. The heat was doing wonders for the kinks in his back and legs, webbing someone to the ceiling took work. He scrubbed at his body, sloughing away dirt and other things that had coated him the past few days. The only other hot bath he had was that one time with Gwen and the hidden hot springs, both of them barely of age to be wandering around without adults.

Gwen. Peter’s face scrunched up unconsciously, thinking of his best friend he had unfortunately left behind. He had been so sure she would understand, but he also knew Gwen had a temper. The last time she saw him was heading off into the woods, alone, to help an unknown victim who had screamed. And he hadn’t returned, not even to leave a note.

 _Aw, mothernature_ , Peter didn’t often swear, but he figured that the situation warranted it. _She probably thinks I’m dead, or worse, that I abandoned her!_ His eyes flew open and he extricated himself from the warm water regretfully.

He pulled on his pants, not paying attention to his wet skin. He didn’t bother with his shirt, minding his spider legs. Peter rushed out of the bathroom, hopping from the counter to the closed lid of the toilet to the floor in quick, concise movements.

Bursting into the kitchen in a flurry of graceful limbs and water droplets, Peter used a web to pull himself up onto the kitchen counter and into Wade’s line of sight. Wade jumped back, surprised at his sudden appearance.

“Hey, Petey, what’s the rush? Did you decide you were hungry after all, because sorry, I just ate that last batch of eggs. I can go out and get more—” Wade’s rambling was cut short by Peter’s desire to tell him what was wrong.

“Wade, I— I need to take care of something, back in my forest. I was alone when I found you. And that is what Tony knows. I just… I need to keep the rest of the fairies a secret. Humans can’t know, or they will kill them or experiment on them or… so many other things could go wrong.” This time, it was Wade’s turn to interrupt Peter’s babbling.

“Baby boy, this is the second time you’ve used that word. Fairy? Is that what you are? What was that thing I un-alived back in the forest? Oh shit, was that a neighbor of yours… Sorry about that.” Wade couldn’t help but notice Peter’s delectable chest. Yellow was ogling openly, and White was quietly composing sonnets to his body.

“No, no, that was a goblin. I thought you were a foreign fairy at first, that the other suit was a type of second skin like some fairies have.” Peter laughed nervously. Not to be deterred from his original plan to tell Wade of Gwen and his need to go back and reassure her, he continued with, “My friend—best friend, actually—Gwen. She knows I’m gone, she heard your scream too. She just doesn’t know if I’m alive or not. I need to go back and tell her that I’m okay.” 

“Yeah, baby boy, we can do that. Could I possibly meet Gwen? She has to be amazing to be your best friend.”

Peter nodded and blushed. He decided to take the plunge and just ask him, “and then, I think, I mean if you want me, I think I would like to stay with you. Explore this place. Not a lot of people from my area get to do what I’m doing. My father and uncle got to, before they died. I heard a lot of stories. Piqued my interest. I am eager to see what I can do for myself here.”

Wade nodded in understanding before declaring, “road trip!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter so we can move onto the road trip!!  
> But it does have some Important Conversation, so we kind of needed it. Yay for Convenience!  
> I will add the art as soon as it's available for those of you who want a visual. It's wonderful.
> 
> Also can I just say that Google Earth is really fun to play with lol


	7. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back.

Of course, nothing went as planned. 

Wade had borrowed a car from his buddy Weasel and packed money and an extra suit for the road. Most of his weapons were stored in the trunk. Wade’s katanas laid behind the driver's seat, and his guns were still strapped to his body. 

Peter had curled up in the hammock above the passenger’s seat, a pocket dictionary in the pouch hanging off the side. 

Peter realized that his shirt was in need of repair, having been worn non-stop since leaving the forest. He set to weaving, patching up his clothes with Wade glancing over at him occasionally to see how his work was coming along. 

They made it out of the urban part of New York fairly quickly. Wade settled into the seat, comfortable silence between the two. 

It was a long drive to get back to Peter’s woods. It was supposed to take three and a half hours. Instead, they ran across two Norse gods fighting by the highway. 

“Loki, you need not be afraid, I only mean to talk—”

“I’m not afraid, you blithering imbecile! Your version of ‘talk’ involves a lot more fists and a lot less discussion!” Loki spit back, black hair flying in the god-induced wind.

Their argument could be heard from inside the car, the windows vibrating slightly. Wade swore and pulled over, muttering an apology to Peter while deciding to intervene before the roads got blocked and they couldn’t drive to where they needed to.

The gods’ verbal fighting had since turned to blows, Loki blurring in and out with his knives, and the blonder, bigger one backing up as he swung with a hammer. Loki seemed to be winning. Peter was impressed, face against the window as he watched them in awe.

“Hey, hey, HEY! Dickheads! I need to use this road, and I need it to be intact when I do! Will you please take this somewhere else? Nice knives, bee-tee-dubs.” Wade nodded at Loki’s knives. The two had stopped the fighting to stare at the man in the red suit. The blond one’s face was slowly beginning to redden, whether it be from rage or from the chokehold Loki had on his neck.

He patted Loki’s arm swiftly, asking to be released, and Loki let go, chuckling.

“Deadpool! You know I do not like to see that mask! Why do you stop us, we were just… talking!” The blond one said, annoyed. Loki snorted at this, shaking his head.

“Like I said, I need to use this road. Us mortals… well actually that’s not true… shh White they don’t know about him…” Wade trailed off. Loki and the blond one exchanged glances and then looked pointedly at the car, where Peter was watching suspiciously.

Loki’s eyes widened when he spotted the fairy. “By the Norns, how did _you_ find _him_?”

The blond one looked at him quizzically while Wade moved to the side to block Peter from Loki’s view. Loki twisted his hands and green flared. Wade’s body dragged through the air like a rag doll, slamming into a nearby tree.

“Thor, come look at this!”

Peter’s focus was on Wade, a curl of rage unfurling in his stomach. Thor and Loki approached the car, keeping their gazes locked on Peter’s small body as he gathered enough energy to punch through the window. 

He burst out of the car, surprising the gods. He shot a web toward the tree, at the bottom of which Wade rested, slowly stirring. Peter glided over and saw Wade straighten and make eye contact. He decided to take out his frustration on the gods. Specifically, Loki, who was turned and observing Peter in interest. Thor was still connecting the dots between the window and Peter’s tiny stature.

He whispered to Wade, “okay?”

Wade nodded, “just recovering. Gimme a minute.”

Peter clicked angrily, the spider in him livid that Loki had done this to his friend-mate. Peter disregarded these thoughts from the spider side and paused for a moment, noting the position of Loki’s hands to his weapons and his proximity to the tree. He took a breath and shot a web, attaching it to Thor’s still-raised hammer and swinging forward at a dizzying speed. 

He raced to Loki’s face, finding satisfaction in seeing the god’s eyes widen as he realized what was going to happen, but finding he couldn’t get out of the way fast enough. 

Humans were one thing, but he was pretty sure a god would know not to mess with a forest fairy.

Peter collided with the side of Loki’s face with force to knock him off his feet. Immediately, he webbed Loki’s arm and connected it to a nearby billboard. Loki started summoning that green magic again, so Peter quickly webbed that hand up too. He connected a second web to the billboard and heaved, moving Loki’s body with ease up and up.

Once up there, he ducked and weaved around Loki’s squirming body, the instinct coming naturally from his spider side. Vaguely, he could hear Thor’s booming laugh and the grunts of Wade as he dragged himself up to look at Peter.

Peter stopped when his instinct told him to, and studied what he recognized was a giant spider web on the billboard, with Loki in the middle of it. He was still and merely observing what Peter had done, before _tsk_ ing, impressed. 

“Nicely done, little fairy. Now, why did you do that? Most fairies aren’t prone to aggression, unless their territory or mate are threatened…” he trailed off. “Wait. _Wait_. No, but… Really? Him?” Loki gestured at Wade with his head.

Peter bristled, offended. “What’s wrong with him? He’s better than any other humans I’ve met!”

Loki raised one eyebrow at him. “Well, for one, Thor doesn’t like him, and I thought Thor tolerated everyone.”

Sure enough, when Peter glanced back, Thor was glaring at Wade, who was waving back at him excitedly. Peter sighed, “I do not know Thor. Also, how did you know? I have not really…”

He stopped, confused. He knew he felt some type of way toward Wade, or at least, his spider did, and that type of way was something like friend-potential-mate. But Loki had guessed it after seeing him for ten seconds. Was he that obvious?

Loki chuckled, “you are a bit overprotective. You can relax, he heals. Have you told him of your interest in courting?”

Wade, who was apparently listening in on the conversation, interrupted, “whoa, whoa, _courting_? What is this, a period-type fic? Oh, you’re right, White, we have a car, that wouldn’t make sense. So what if it’s Weasel’s? Wait. Shit. He’s gonna kill me. Ha! Get it? ‘Cause he can’t!”

Thor was obviously getting frustrated with the way the discussion was headed, “Deadpool! Do not speak! Loki, what do you mean, ‘courting’? Why is that man-spider so small?”

Loki, a smirk planted fully on his face, decided to share his interesting information. “This is a forest fairy. You never paid any attention in lessons, Thor, I am not surprised you do not know. He is a… spider fairy, judging from his legs and… this,” he gestured to his webbed-up body. “And he is protecting his mate, or a potential one, as this is not a fairy-friendly territory. Now, as for Deadpool, I’m assuming he is the one of the spider’s affections. I just do not understand how or why.” He sniffed and glanced disdainfully down at Wade’s open-mouthed revelation.

“Wait… Petey… SHIT, no, SPIDEY… I’m confused. Is this true? Am I a… what’d he call it, potential mate? This is such a weird fic…”

Peter disregarded the last part and blushed, “I… think so? My spider side likes you. I have to check with Gw— the others, I have no idea what this is supposed to be like.”

“This is the BEST DAY, thank you, Author! How do I get small, though? Author! Can you materialize Ant-Man’s suit next to me? Make up some bullshit about magic and true love! Please! I am literally begging, here!” Wade was yelling and waving his arms at the sky, to no avail. “God damn it, screw you too, then!” He quieted down and muttered, “Scott must have the suit back. Loki, can you make me small?”

Thor was quiet for the whole display before interjecting, “Brother, I do not think it wise to make Deadpool small. He causes enough destruction as it is. But I do enjoy a good love story.”

Loki rolled his eyes and said to Peter, “see what I deal with? He’s going to ask to make you bigger, so you can have your mate. He’s such a sap.”

Thor wasn’t done, “although I do not approve of the fairy’s choice of mate, perhaps you can make him large, so he and Deadpool can be together? Maybe it will keep him out of my way for a few centuries.”

Peter blinked. What was even happening. They wanted to make him big? But he needed to see Gwen! He was unsure. He chittered nervously, thinking it over. He had only known Wade for less than a week. However, if a fairy found their potential mate, they usually completed the union the same day, so it wasn’t too far out of the realm of reason. 

He just needed to see Gwen.

Peter held up his hands, silencing the arguments around him. He hesitated, finding the right words. “First, I need to see my friend. Then, if you will not make Wade my size,” he looked at Loki, “you can make me his size.”

Wade was staring at him in wonder, wondering how he had gotten so lucky as to find a someone who was willing to stay with him, to maybe even love him.

Loki stared at him too, but his gaze was incredulous. “You would do that for him? He’s a mercenary, you know. Has killed many people. As I mentioned before, even Thor doesn’t like him!”

Peter held his chin high, “I’ve killed before. Goblins were attacking a nearby village and… we all do what we need to do in order to survive. I trust him, my spider has found a mate, and I’m going to find you once I talk to my friend. We are leaving now, please do not destroy the road.”

Peter dropped down from his sideways crouch on the billboard and motioned to Wade at the car. Wade ran over and covered the broken window with a spare tarp that Weasel had in the backseat (“always take a tarp. Always.”). They got in, starting the engine. 

“Hey, you can’t just leave me here! Thor, can you stop laughing and get me down?!” The outraged squawks faded as the pair drove away gleefully.

It was a few hours before they got to the parking lot, the spot that Tony had driven away from. It was inside the bounds of the national park. The ride had passed in relative silence, Wade absorbing what he had learned and Peter composing an adequate apology for Gwen.

They stopped and got out, Peter hopping smoothly through the tarp-covered open window and Wade piling out awkwardly, slightly sore from the drive. Peter ran around and used a web to get onto Wade’s shoulder. Wade grabbed his katanas from the behind his seat and started the long trek through the woods to Peter’s familiar territory.

It took much less time now that Wade was normal-sized and could walk places quicker. Peter reckoned he could have swung back even faster, but he decided to stick with Wade, directing him deeper into the woods.

He could feel the moment they reached inside the boundary of the fairy land. A definite pulse of magic, warm and bright and welcoming. The air was fresher, and he could feel Wade relax under him.

He instructed Wade to wait where he was and jumped off of him, shooting a web into a nearby tree and crawling to his former home.

Everything was exactly how he left it. The web was a little ragged, and his school books were strewn, but he had no need for what they had been learning. He was already far ahead of his classes, anyway. He decided to repair his web, delaying his meeting with Gwen.

A squeal broke his concentration and he almost tipped over when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

He accepted the hug and turned, facing the blue eyes of his best friend. Tears were forming and his own eyes widened. He shook his head at her, _no, don’t cry_! 

She wiped her face with a hand and reached up to pat his cheek, a little harder than necessary, a reprimand.

Peter shuddered and a spider leg extended to twist her hair, an apology. He spoke to her in their native language, melodic tones hushed as to not alert many others of his return. He wouldn’t be staying, after all.

He told her of his days gone, softly, her understanding dawning on her visibly when he told her of his find, his potential mate.

She whipped her head around, looking at the entrance of the hollow, a clear invitation to show Wade to her.

Peter lead her through the trees back to Wade, who was sitting with his back to a tree in the fading light.

Peter gestured to him and waited for Gwen to show herself. She descended swiftly, brightly colored wings buzzing. She waved at Wade, who seemed in awe of her, fascinated and reserved. Peter dropped down beside Wade, startling him, and told him, “this is Gwen. She’s my best friend. I told her my decision, she wanted to meet the person I would call a mate.”

Gwen tittered and landed on the ground next to them. Peter laughed, “she said, pretty much, that you are an interesting human.”

Wade grinned, visible even through the mask, and held out a hand for her to shake. She glanced at Peter, confused, and he shrugged.

She flew up by Wade’s mask and inspected it before making an approving sound and going back to hug Peter. _Be safe, be happy, visit me sometime_ , she whispered in his ear, and he nodded happily, promising to not forget about her.

 _I’ll tell you everything about my adventures_ , he called to her before she disappeared back the way they came. Peter stood where he was for another long moment, then motioned at Wade to come pick him up.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOooo I'm so so sorry for the wait, I had a tough week.  
> I wArnEd yoU i'M noT rElIabLe :(
> 
> I'm PROBABLY bAck on track now, though, so YAY
> 
> Also, bear with me, I am not that practiced in character development


	8. Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not A Happy Ending!

They were on their way back through the darkening forest when trouble struck. Peter wasn’t paying much attention to their surroundings, just directing Wade when he needed to. Wade wasn’t on high alert either, concentrating on not falling and Peter’s voice.

Trouble came in the form of goblins sneaking up on them. They knocked Wade hard on the head with a tree branch and plucked Peter unwillingly from his shoulder.

Peter bit the first one with its fist around him without hesitation, letting his venom flow, paralyzing the goblin.

He fought until one of the goblins snapped a cage around him, a cage made of some type of metal Peter couldn’t break through, even with his strength. The goblins were prepared.

Which meant that they had targeted the two travelers specifically.

Peter hissed from the cage as the goblin shook it, flinging him around inside, a warning to be quiet.

The remaining goblins, four from his count, collected Wade’s body from where it was slumped on the ground and injected a bluish liquid into his arm using a dirty syringe. Peter cringed in sympathy and could only watch, helpless, as they tied Wade’s hands, loaded him onto their backs and took him and Peter deeper into the forest.

The light of the moon and stars faded as they trouped through the trees, leading to what Peter slowly recognized was the way to Norman’s palace was. Norman, although Peter thought that he was getting older, was king of the goblins, and as far as Peter knew, had been grooming Harry to take over after his inevitable death.

They reached the gates of the goblin palace, an earthy place deep into the magical part of the woods, multiple spells and other traps set to deter humans and make sure they were not found. To airplanes and satellites, the place was simply not there.

Peter came up with plan after plan to escape as the group passed into the palace and beyond, but none of them could logically work with him still in the cage and Wade knocked out.

Peter heard the tell-tale sounds of Wade was slowly regaining consciousness, but his groaning did not ease Peter’s nerves. He didn’t sound like he was healing. What was in that syringe?

The cage door remained closed and impenetrable, so that when the goblins arrived at the foot of an empty large ornate throne, Peter was still trapped and out of ideas. 

The goblins lowered Wade none too gently to the floor and disarmed him of his katanas, guns, and knives. Peter hoped he had a knife in a boot to help them escape.

The goblins stood still before the throne, heads bowed, before a low bell tolled and they left hurriedly, not one of them glancing back.

Peter waited in silence. Nothing happened. Wade was blinking groggily, Peter could see the miniscule motions through the mask.

A voice sounded in the quiet, startling Wade and Peter, though the latter tried not to show it. “It’s customary to bow before the king,” the strange disembodied voice rang all around the throne room, and Peter swiveled his head, trying to pinpoint it. 

The language of the speaker was formal fairy language, something Peter didn’t usually use except the first time he met Harry.

“How can we _bow_ if there’s no one to bow _to_ ,” he responded without the formalities. “Why don’t you let me out of this cage and we can… negotiate.” 

Wade was looking around for the source as well, not understanding a word of the conversation, but obviously concerned at the nature of it. He was uncharacteristically quiet, not responding to White and Yellow, though they must have been having a running commentary.

Wade had apparently noted someone in the shadows behind them, as he caught Peter’s eye and flicked his head subtley in the direction. The speaker sighed and lamented, “I see you found me. I thought I could play a little longer, fear mongering and all that, but I guess I have to move on to my purpose.”

Peter straightened in his cage, squared his shoulders. Wade saw him and tried to ready himself for what could come. 

A goblin emerged from the shadows, green skin having blended in with the darkness. His eyes shined with a sinister gleam, and Peter thought for a second that he looked familiar. He knew he hadn’t seen those manic eyes before, though.

“Why, Peter, don’t you recognize me? I suppose you only met me once, but you are rather close with my son.”

Peter gasped while Wade squinted between the two. “Norman?”

“Ah, there it is,” a hysterical laugh bubbled from the goblin king, his mouth cracking open to let the sound pour out. “You see, my son is the reason I am doing this! He was… distracted after you left. And without saying goodbye, my, my!”

Peter gaped at him in horror. What did Harry have to do with this madness? “Norman—”

“You are not my equal, do not address me as such.” The harsh tone made Peter rock back. It was the polar opposite to Harry’s softer baritone.

“Your _Majesty_ , then.” Wade could tell when sarcasm was being used, and he shot Peter a thumbs-up from where he was still tied up on the floor, escaping the goblin king’s notice for the time being.

Norman either couldn’t tell it was sarcasm or didn’t care, and nodded his assent for Peter to speak. “What does Harry have to do with this? Why did I have to be taken— and with my companion, as well.”

Norman slotted his hands together thoughtfully before allowing a grin to take over his face. He stalked closer to Peter’s cage, and Peter spotted a keyring with a key on it hanging from the goblin’s belt. “Peter, you wouldn’t happen to know what the rule of heirs in the goblin kingdom are?”

Peter’s mouth stayed shut. He did. It was one of the topics his school covered. A potential heir had to find a mate in order to ascend the throne. The mate was someone that could help rule the kingdom and offer advice, usually a close friend, someone that could be trusted.

As far as Peter knew, he was Harry’s best friend.

It dawned on him, Norman eyeing his realization with malicious glee. Wade could tell he was acutely uncomfortable as well, and tried to send him an encouraging grin through the mask. Peter appreciated the gesture.

“You expect me to… what, be Harry’s mate? What even happened to you? And where is Harry?” Peter asked, only a little frantically. 

“Well, the answers to those questions are all connected. Harry needs a consort, and as far as I know, he only was friendly with you, and that other fairy, Gwen. I would just get her, but she’s still under the protection of the fairy’s part of the forest. She hasn’t left yet, unlike you… As for me, didn’t you hear? I’m dying. Unfortunate genetics.” Norman grinned suddenly, “Harry is in his room. He doesn’t know about this. I would prefer it if you kept quiet about the circumstance of your… acquisition. I could just kill this one if you misbehave.” He waved a hand vaguely in Wade’s direction.

Peter felt more than heard the growl that slipped out through clenched teeth.

Wade was just as tense as he was. No one spoke for too long, the silence hanging between them, thick in the air.

The throne room door opened and in walked Harry, whistling and dangling a key from his fingers. “Going to have to try harder to keep me in, Fa—” he cut himself off and stared at the scene. Norman dragged a hand down his face in agitation.

Harry dropped the formalities, voice dark and dangerous and strangely similar to Norman’s, “what the absolute fuck is going on here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing a villain you guys have no idea.


	9. The Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade make their escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here's the chapter!

Wade chose that moment to speak up about his little problem, “uh, Petey? I think my arm fell off. I thought I just felt… disconnected, but no, it’s definitely off.”

Peter turned to him, “...what? Does it hurt? Are you okay?”

Wade assured him, “no, no, it’s fine, it’s already reconnecting. The other arm feels like it’s about to… okay, there it goes. What is happening?”

Norman was staring at him in dark fascination, Harry was still standing in the doorway with fury plain on his face, and Peter was frozen in shock, now noticing the small crevices of Wade’s suit that seemed to be moving as the arms reattached themselves. 

“Father, what did you do to that person? Why the hell is Peter in a cage?” Harry spoke in terse syllables, waiting for the explanation that was sure to come. “Was this the reason you attempted to lock me in my room?”

“Son, there are things that you seem not to understand. You are friends with Peter here, I decided to take it into my hands that you would have a consort that you like to be around. The other… one is a companion he was traveling with.”

Wade slouched lower on the ground and groaned as they all heard a pop. “Yep, pretty sure that was my ba—” he had to stop talking as his bones ground back into place. 

“That,” Norman was still watching Wade, but his confusion as to why he wasn’t howling on the ground was evident, “is a serum I made. It was going to be used as a torture technique, just in case we have another war, but I needed a test subject. It obviously isn’t working as I hoped. His joints and bones should all be disconnected by now, yet he seems to be resisting.”

Peter felt bile rise in the back of his throat. The goblin king was insane. The last war had been between the fairies and the goblins, centuries ago.

“Maybe it needs another test subject… maybe it just won’t work on humans. That doesn’t mean it won’t work on fairies!” That gleam was back in Norman’s eyes, and Peter hated the way he sized him up in the cage. His spider legs instinctively curled protectively over himself.

Wade was able to talk once more, “Peter, we need to get out of here! Speak with the rational one, tell him to let us go!”

Peter nodded and clenched his jaw. He whispered to his friend, “Harry, you need to get us out of here. You know what your father is planning. He’s going to use it on me.”

Harry shook his head, but he was obviously unsure, whispering back “no, he wouldn’t! Would he? Oh, gods, Peter! Things have changed so much since I last saw you! My father— I don’t know how to help him.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, thinking, then added discreetly, “I’ll distract him.” He raised his voice and addressed Norman directly. “Father, I already have chosen someone to be my consort. Her name is Mary, she is from the line of Watson. She has already agreed. Please, let’s talk about this!”

Norman, while having absorbed what Harry said, was still in his own world, most likely constructing a way to try his poison on the trapped spider fairy. A light bulb went off in his head, Peter could see a devious smirk forming on his face. “Guards! Take Harry to my chambers, I want to speak with him about his decision alone!”

“Father, let Peter go, he’s not needed!” Harry pleaded, trying to make him see reason. It was futile, and Norman’s personal guard, who had been lurking around somewhere, flooded into the room and took Harry roughly by the arms, dragging him away. Norman started to follow and both Peter and Harry relaxed slightly, seeing as the king would be out of the room. Wade could probably recover long enough for him to slip them out of the palace.

As Harry let himself be taken away, Norman paused and Peter’s instincts flared suddenly. He barely dodged the needle in time, watching it slip through the bars lightning fast. He looked back to see Norman walking out of the room casually, like he hadn’t just thrown and tried to pierce Peter with a needle filled with a poison that made limbs fall out.

The needle passed through the other side of the bars and clattered to the floor. Peter’s system was rushed with adrenaline, and so he didn’t immediately notice the burn of a small nick on one of his spider legs.

Wade was staring after Norman and Harry, the latter not knowing what his father had done.

Peter urged Wade to hurry up, and Wade slowly got to one knee. He fell forward and crawled to Peter, softly telling him they were going to make it, that this was never going to happen again. 

“Promise, baby boy,” Wade finally reached the cage and stuck a pinky through the bars. Peter looked at it, perplexed, and Wade retracted his finger, sighing that he’d teach him later.

Wade used the cage as a crutch, pulling himself up before lifting it with both hands, not taking any chances of dropping it if a hand fell off. He made it out of the room, the hallways empty. Peter caught a flicker out of the corner of his eye and saw a goblin rigorously ignoring their escape. Not everyone agreed with Norman, it seemed.

Peter felt a tingling in his spider leg, and ignored it, just now registering a small burning sensation in the limb. Wade was making it to the huge entrance hall in quick steps when his leg must have disconnected. 

He dropped the cage with a rattle, fell, and rolled, absorbing the impact. He rested, sprawled out on the ground, as his leg reconnected. Peter suddenly felt nauseous and indescribably exhausted.

The sense of sleepiness washed over him and he sank to the floor of his cage. Confused at the symptoms, he glanced over his spider legs and gasped, seeing one of them twitching violently without his control.

Wade looked back at Peter and with an almost inaudible groan, rose to his feet, swayed, and took a step toward the cage.

Taking the cage again in both hands, he picked it up and tottered unsteadily to the side entrance that Peter could smell the forest through. Peter himself wasn’t focusing on the smell, rather the burning that was spreading from one violently jerking leg to another, which started jerking as well.

The pain grew more and more intense, like fire through his limbs, each step of Wade’s jostling his legs. The fire spread to his other spider legs just as the first one went numb.

Peter couldn’t help the small whimper as he cradled the leg in his arms, the numbness somehow worse than the crippling agony.

Wade looked down at him briefly through the metal bars before speeding up his steps, hoping to get out before more goblins came to the posts the personal guards had left.

Black dots encroached on the edge of Peter’s vision, and he let the spider inside him take over. It whispered that it would help their body with something that might not work, but they had to try. It reassured him, telling him that their Wade would bring them to safety.

Peter felt the spider push his other legs and spinnerets into action, forcing them to painstakingly create a cocoon around his body. He was halfway done when he felt another leg succumb to the numbness, the fire spreading through his veins to his human arms, into his torso. He cried out weakly, and the spider hissed through the pain, making his remaining legs work harder to create the cocoon of webs around him.

Blackness enveloped him just before the webs took over his face, barely hearing Wade’s calls to stay awake and to stay with him. He didn’t fight the sweet release of darkness and sleepily promised Wade he would be back. He dropped off into the abyss as Wade broke into a run into the forest, away from the palace and the mad goblin king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan, but I want to see people's opinions. Should Peter lose his spider legs and make this an origin story of the Spider-Man we know and love? Or should he keep his legs and make this the AU it has turned out to be?  
> Leave a comment and tell me what you want, if I get enough votes for one or the other, I might change the ending I have in mind!! :)


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade gets help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly in Wade's POV... Enjoy!
> 
> [ ] is White  
> { } is Yellow

Wade’s hand threatened to disengage, but he willed it to stay connected as he sprinted through the forest in the hopefully right direction, carrying Peter in the cage. 

[You know, this would be easier if you got him out of the cage first, instead of carrying the whole thing along like that] White told him helpfully.

Wade grunted in response, and got a few paces further before dropping to his knees and facing the bars that encircled Peter. He almost gasped, seeing for the first time the extent to which Peter had gone to protect himself. 

He was all wrapped in white silk, head to toe. His spider legs were half bandaged, and as Wade watched, he could see black lines peeking out from the webs, showing the path the poison took. It patterned out his veins like bolded text in a comic book.

{Don’t just stand there, do something!} Yellow sounded desperate. White wasn’t much better, but was still trying to keep logic at the forefront.

[Try to use that stick like a lever, pry it open] White pointed out to Wade a thick branch a couple feet away. He fitted it between the bars and pushed. The stick snapped. “Damnit! What am I supposed to do?”

Yellow was almost in hysterics, caught on the thought of Peter lying broken inside, {break your arms if you have to, just _get him out_!}

Wade pushed his fingers through and wrenched, hearing the crack but not feeling the pain, slowly heaving the bars apart until they could accomodate Peter’s body and legs. He waited a couple of seconds until he could trust his fingers to pick something up, and then he gently picked Peter up and brought him out of the cage, resting in his palm.

He stared at the prone form before startling at a crack in the distance. Right. Those green monsters. 

Wade had a decision to make. Stay and fight the goblins, or get his baby boy to safety.

Peter was more important.

[Run] White ordered.

Wade broke into a quick pace again, following his (admittedly fucked up) sense of direction. Cradling Peter so as not to jostle him too much, he dashed to the brighter part of the forest, finally, _finally_ bursting out of the trees. 

He was in a different area than where they started, but it wasn’t hard to find the man made path that wound around the park, following it to the parking lot.

Fumbling with the keys in one hand, he checked on Peter again. His situation hadn’t changed, not improving but also not worsening.

He got in the car and started it, hearing the engine sputter and cursing Weasel for not maintaining his own property.

Tires squealing, he tore out of the empty parking lot and took the road to the highway, muttering periodically to the boxes and to Peter, telling him to stay put, he was getting help.

The three hours up was nothing to Wade’s record two hours back to New York. By the end, he had a trail of police cars and was doing anything but slowing down. His mask was on, he was ready for anything that could come at him next.

Once he got closer to the city, closer to Stark and help, he noticed one of the police cars gaining on him, so he swerved around on the road that everyone had cleared off of, to deter them. 

A helicopter was following, probably broadcasting the news, and as he watched, he saw a figure in the sky. The familiar red and gold glinted in the sun, and he sighed in relief. 

He hit the breaks and watched as the police, not able to stop in time, zoomed past him and almost hit each other. White was disappointed that they hadn’t killed anyone, but Yellow tearfully told the other box to shut up, and Wade just clutched Peter a little tighter. 

Somewhere along the road, his hand had started to cramp, but he refused to get out of contact with the tiny prone fairy. 

“Deadpool!” Stark was not playing around, it seemed. “Step out of the car with your hands up!”

{I’ll show you where I can put these hands—} Yellow started snidely, but White said nothing. 

Wade, not wanting to lose Stark’s help before he had a chance to explain, complied. The move surprised Stark, as he aimed his repulsors right at Wade’s face. 

“Whoa, hey! Take a chill pill, Tin Can! I need a favor, really badly, like now!” Wade spoke as quickly as possible, hoping Stark would hear him out. 

He could almost see Stark narrow his eyes behind the helmet. The Man in the Can mumbled something, probably to a comm connected to the Avengers. Then the front flipped up. “Is that… what’s that in your hand?”

Wade froze for a second, then remembered that this was his chance to get help. Surely, Stark with all his fancy tech could fix Peter. 

He slowly uncurled his fingers, stiff from holding the same position, and revealed Peter’s body, wrapped in his webs, limp spider legs splayed out behind him. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Tony came to rest a few feet from Wade, but curiosity got the better of him, and he strode forward, trying to see Peter better. 

Wade almost curled his fingers back over Peter, yet resisted, aware that Stark was his best chance at the moment. 

“He got… hit with some type of blue liquid. It makes body parts fall off, I should know,” Wade shuddered for a second, remembering feeling his arms disconnect without his control. “It was a tiny bit compared to what I got, but he’s so small…”

Tony nodded his understanding and moved to take Peter gently from Wade. Wade recoiled and hissed, “no, you don’t take him from me. Take us to the tower, _fix him_ , or get someone who can!”

Tony’s face remained expressionless, but he nodded his understanding and whistled. Out of nowhere, Steve, the Man with a Plan, the Good Captain, Stars and Spangles, came barreling toward them at top speed on a motorcycle. Wade made a mental note to the boxes to ask how he did that. For later. For science. 

Steve eyed them, mostly Wade, in mild distaste, and motioned his head to the back of the motorcycle. Wade squealed and hopped on with mixed emotions. He was riding on the back of his childhood hero’s motorcycle! But his baby boy was poisoned and maybe even dying. 

Wade cupped Peter to protect him from the wind, leaned against Steve’s back, and screamed “drive!” in his ear. Steve jumped, but revved the engine.

It didn’t take long to get to the tower. 

Peter didn’t respond the entire way there. 

They arrived at the tower before Tony did, the other man having stayed behind to talk to police and maybe even pay them off. Deadpool was known to cause such disturbances, as it was.

Steve politely escorted Wade and his precious cargo inside the tower. Wade immediately asked Jarvis to see Bruce, and the AI graciously directed them to the elevator, listing the floor number. Wade waited impatiently through the elevator music and Steve’s curious glances at him and what he was holding in his grasp.

They stepped off the elevator, and Wade practically sprinted to where he thought the labs were. Fortunately, his sense of direction didn’t fail him (again!) and he ended up bursting in on Bruce tinkering with some machine. Steve sighed and shook his head, closing the door behind them.

Wade knocked the machine off the table, (they could always build a new one), and promptly sat down, causing Bruce to raise a cool yet irritated eyebrow in his direction.

“I need your help!” Wade blurted, causing the other eyebrow to join the first one. “It’s about Spidey!” He slowly revealed Peter, the small fairy curled up in his palm, wrapped in white. 

[If Bruce’s eyebrows went higher, they’d count as his hair] White observed with some amusement.

{HELP HIM} screeched Yellow, causing Wade to flinch imperceptibly. 

“Calm down, I need to explain!” Wade scolded the box. Steve was also looking with confusion and suspicion at Wade’s hand. He raised his eyebrows as well.

[Heh, they match.]

“Spidey was hit with some sort of poison, it makes limbs fall off. He wrapped himself in webs as a defense mechanism, as far as I can tell. Please, I need you to save him!”

Steve was gaping at him, realizing that Deadpool was actually begging. He turned his gaze to the small bundle. That was the person that took out Natasha? He was impressed. Natasha didn’t embellish her stories.

A boom shook the building. “Christ, not again,” moaned Steve, turning to leave the lab. 

At Wade’s wide eyes, Bruce explained, “Thor and Loki must be sparring again. They almost collapsed the tower last time.”

[Wait! Loki must know what to do, right? He knew what Petey was!]

{And MAGIC!} shrieked Yellow. Why Yellow had to consistently scream was beyond Wade.

“Cap! You gotta get Loki in here! He knows what’s going on!” Wade called after the First Avenger. Steve nodded in response and high-tailed it down to the training rooms.

While they waited, Bruce had Wade set Peter down on the cleared table, to observe the webbing. It took some convincing, but Wade finally let go, the webs sticking to his hand.

“He produces this stuff organically, right? How did he do it?” Bruce had his glasses on and had apparently decided it was Interrogate-Wade-Time now.

“I don’t really know, I was running from the goblins.”

At Bruce’s weird look, Wade waved a hand and mumbled something about explaining later.

There was silence in the labs, and then Wade thought of something. 

“He told me…” He took a breath, choked up, “he told me he would be back. He _promised_. You have to save him, he’s all that matters.”

Bruce nodded in understanding and resumed his study of the web and the legs that sprouted from underneath it, limp and black-tipped. Wade frowned at the thought, since when are the tips of his legs black?

He didn’t ponder the matter further because Loki appeared in the doorway in a shower of green sparks with an apathetic expression. “You called?”

The god caught sight of the small figure on the table and his features darkened. He strode forward and snarled, “what did you do? Do you know how rare it is that one of his kind exists?”

Bruce backed away from the table, hands palm-up to show he wasn’t a threat. Loki got closer to Peter’s body, not deterred by Wade standing anxiously and protectively over him. 

Steve and Thor raced up to the lab moments later, “found him,” panted Steve. Thor clapped him on the back good-naturedly before pausing in the doorway at the scene.

Steve started to explain but Thor shushed him, saying “Loki will help, won’t you, brother?”

Loki nodded absentmindedly and continued his appraisal of the legs and the state they were in.

He turned to Wade and told him, “I cannot heal him from the poison. His webs will not hold him from it forever. However,” he added, seeing Wade visibly disintegrate, “It seems to be a small amount, and as I recall, fairies have something of a healing factor. Perhaps if I…” he trailed off, thinking.

“What?” Wade was desperate, open to any suggestion that might save his baby boy.

“Perhaps if I make him human-sized now, the poison will have even less of an effect on him. It would be worth it, to save such a specimen.” Loki was choosing his next words very carefully. “Magic has a price. It always does. It will change him, but if you think it is worth it to save him…”

Wade felt tears soaking his mask, “he is worth everything.” His voice broke on the last word.

“Very well. I need a few moments to prepare, if everyone but the mate will step out of the room.”

Bruce almost protested, saying it was his lab, but thought better of it—rather leave than face the wrath of a god and an insane antihero.

Steve and Thor walked out, meeting up with Tony in the hallway, Steve summarizing, “they’re going to help him, but he will mutate. Tony, what in the world is going on?”

The door was shut and a minute later, green light flooded from underneath the crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO  
> May I just say that all of your lovely comments helped me figure out what was going to go down.  
> Thank you.
> 
> OOph


	11. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up!

Peter opened his eyes to a flash of blinding light, and he immediately shut them again, groaning. He felt like death. His throat was sore and everything ached.

“He’s awake!” An excited voice sounded too loud in his ears, and he groaned again, sluggishly trying to hide his face from the light. At least he didn’t think he was in any danger, the voice triggered a faint feeling of safety and warmth in his chest. If only it wasn’t so loud.

“I can see that…” an exhausted voice sounded, and Peter heard the rustling of fabric as the person moved from over him and retreated to a chair, slumping. 

“Baby boy, can you… can you hear me?” the first voice tried cautiously.

“Ngh…” Peter made a valiant attempt to open his eyes and was greeted enthusiastically by a face extremely close to his own. “…Wade?” His hearing reduced, allowing him to focus on one sound at a time.

“Petey!” Peter was scooped into a gentle hug, which was strange because Wade was supposed to be much larger than him.

“Am I—” Peter stared at Loki, sprawled nobly in a chair across the room, observing the two’s reunion with something that might have resembled affection. “Thank you, Loki. I am in your debt.”

Loki nodded regally and waved a hand, “you are welcome, spider fairy. Or, well, I suppose you are just Spider now.”

Peter felt his stomach swoop and as Wade let him go to check him over for the hundredth time, he slowly turned around to look at his spider legs. 

They were intact. A dull ache in a few of them notified him he could still feel, and therefore move, his limbs. It seemed he had gotten a makeover, though. His color scheme was a bit… off. Peter decided to judge the apparent mutation later, and turned back around to send a quiet smile to Wade, who was watching him anxiously. His mask was off, and suddenly, Peter’s vision zoomed in on the color, the lighter blue fading into darker blue on the outer ring of his iris, more shades mixed in the middle.

The sudden zooming startled Peter, and so he only gave a slight warning before nausea overtook him. Just as he was bending over the table to give his head some air, Tony burst into the room with Steve and Bruce right behind him. 

Wade stiffened and turned fast, slipping his mask over his face. Peter didn’t protest; whatever made him feel comfortable was fine with him.

“Spider-Man? Is that you? We saw Loki’s glowy magic disappear and decided it was time to check in.” Tony seemed uncharacteristically concerned for the former spider fairy.

“Eh, yeah, just—” Peter really didn’t want to throw up in front of the Avengers. “Just catching my breath.”

Steve looked uncomfortable, and Peter sent a questioning glance up at the man from where he had started sliding over the edge of the table, still sticking to the surface enough to not fall completely.

“We, ah, heard the screaming,” Steve explained hesitantly.

Peter furrowed his brow, thinking of the sore throat. Going from three inches to human-sized must be painful, he was glad he didn’t remember.

Tony seemed to be thinking something over, the sour expression on his face evident of some inner turmoil. “You seem younger. Than when we first met. I’m sorry that we— that _I_ scared you.”

Steve gazed at Tony with pride in his eyes, and Peter realized Tony Stark apologizing was not something that happened often. Peter shrugged, “wasn’t scared, you just had Wade.”

Tony’s eyes softened, and Bruce stepped forward, interested in Peter’s ability to stick to the table.

Peter sensed Wade tense, so he scrambled backwards, closer to his mate. Loki was amused in his little corner of the lab.

Tony looked between the two of them, then offered, “hey, if you have nowhere to stay, Avenger’s tower has plenty of space. I’d like to make it up to you, Spider-Man, and you as well, Deadpo—Wade. I get it, you were just worried about him.” Tony seemed to be referring to another specific person, perhaps in the room, perhaps one who was looking most proud and lovingly toward the man speaking.

Wade nudged Peter, and Peter let him envelope him with his spider legs against Wade’s broad chest. Tucked against his mate like that allowed him to relax and let him take over. They weren’t in any danger, and his inner spider clicked comfortably. It seemed a little closer to the surface than normal, but Peter had almost died and it had saved him, so he allowed it.

“Nah, I think I have a place in Queens, we’ll be fine, Tin Can. Just send me ride and prepay, por favor?” Wade batted his eyes at the man hopefully.

Tony rolled his eyes, but was already reaching toward his pocket and his phone. Peter let himself zone out, listening to the sounds of the city through the window. He focused idly on a speck of dust drifting in the late afternoon sunlight and let himself melt into the rhythm of Wade’s heart, a steady beat.

Wade’s rumbling chuckle alerted him to the surroundings again, just in time to hear the tail end of a joke by Loki, followed by a swift goodbye and his voicing a need to speak with his brother.

Bruce spoke up from where he had been playing absentmindedly with some tool of science, “I’d just like to ask if Peter is feeling okay from the transformation, or if there were any side effects other than the… legs mutation. You don’t look completely all right…”

Peter nodded to him, “yeah, I’m fine. My senses are a bit, uh, hardwired?”

Wade laughed that delightful rumbly noise again, and corrected him, “haywire?”

“Yes! Haywire… and there will be some steps to get back to fully functioning limbs again, but other than that, I just feel kinda… itchy.”

Bruce was intrigued, Steve looked confused, Tony seemed distracted again, and Wade was silent behind him. “Itchy?” Bruce asked. “How so?”

Peter searched for the words, “it feels like something that needs to be scratched, but it might hurt if I scratch it. It’s my back, mostly. Probably just a side-effect of the poison, nothing serious.”

“Hmm… Tell me if anything happens, I’m not going to monitor you if you want to stay with Wade.” Bruce had said his part, so he stepped back and walked over to play with some other tools.

Steve nodded to Peter, who was snuggled up against Wade and too sleepy to feel ashamed about it, and walked over to where Tony stood. Tony was tinkering with what looked like a robot hand prototype, sleek and the same color as his suit. Steve hooked his arm through Tony’s dragged him out the door and to the hallway, making him drop the hand as they went.

Wade leaned in to whisper in Peter’s ear, “ready to go? Fancy Beard has our ride ready.”

Peter nodded and moved to get up and off the table. Unfortunately, he wasn’t used to the height and being the right size in the human world and his legs wobbled with the vertigo he experienced. 

Wade simply scooped him up and carried him out of the lab, past a confused Natasha   
(though she was an expert at keeping her facial muscles in check) and into the elevator, where Jarvis kindly showed them to the waiting chauffeur, out of the eyes of the public. The whole time, Wade whispered words to Peter who let them slide away, drifting.

Natasha, just having heard Wade whisper to an almost-sleeping—familiar—spider boy about how cool it would be if his mutation was like Wolverine’s (and she doubted the kid would know who Wolverine was anyway, he looked pretty out of it), paused in the hallway before shrugging and continuing onward to the biggest vent in the ceiling where Clint was sure to be hanging out.

She stopped before rounding a corner, hearing the ending of a most-likely-private conversation between America Man and the Mechanic.

“...so proud of you, seemed more mature. Really, I swear, that was the first time I’ve heard you apologize.” Steve’s voice was followed by what Natasha could only describe as two superheroes making out.

Natasha stood still, unsurprised by the development. Those two thought they were so sneaky. Bruce and Thor were the only oblivious ones, and really, was that new?

Deciding to send them a message that they shouldn’t hide things from their teammates, Natasha thought for a moment.

A devious smirk spread across her face, the likes of which only having been seen once, by Clint right before the perfect prank played out, and she casually raised her voice so the two could hear her: “get a room!”

The following muttered curses and rearranging of clothing was heard by a self-satisfied Natasha, who was gone by the time Tony and Steve had rounded the corner to confront the person that caught them, having disappeared into the vents to find and tell Clint exactly what had just transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop sorry for the delay pls dont kill me
> 
> i have tests tomorrow hwat am i doing up


	12. Features

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a New Look!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the updated tag for this

Peter woke up in an unfamiliar yet comfortable bed. The scent of pancakes wafted from underneath the door, and he relaxed into the cushions that were now perfectly-sized. Remembering the events of the last time he’d been awake, Peter gathered that they were in an apartment of Wade’s and concluded that the man was in the kitchen making breakfast for them.

After dozing for a few minutes, he allowed himself to wake up fully and step into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. His legs had a harder time fitting through the door, but he managed. 

Marveling for a moment that he was the right height to inspect himself in the mirror, he carefully took off his shirt and shuffled around to look at his legs.

While their original colors were solid red fading into blue, now there were black lines, presumably his veins where the poison had infiltrated, intertwining with the colors. The lines had a delicate vine quality to them, like one would see on a tree in the forest.

The tips of his spider legs were black as well, and Peter half-smiled at the thought of the poison giving him shoe-markings for his tips. Because, fashion.

He twisted back around and examined his features in the mirror. His face looked the same, his ears and fangs unchanged when he flashed himself a wide grin. His eyes, though. Where they had been brown with darker flecks of gold before, they now possessed a ring of green around his pupil, probably some type of residue from Loki’s magic, and a thought crossed his mind that he looked like his inner spider would if it were human.

Which is to say, not very human.

The itching on his back had returned and he turned around to see what was irritating him. As he turned, a leg caught on a shelf next to the wall and he yelped, knocked off balance. He started to fall, but there was no room on the floor for a half-twisted-around person-sized spider fairy with all his legs to go.

The itching turned painful, and he screamed as his legs _retracted into his back_. From the corner of one squinted eye he caught a green flash in the mirror, and then it was over.

Wade burst into the bathroom, katanas out and ready to fight. He found Peter face-first on the floor. He stopped and stared at the expanse of smooth skin on his back, freckles periodically dotting the curve from his waist up to his shoulders.

“Peter? Baby, what happened? Where are your… Are you okay?” Wade’s concerned voice reached Peter’s ears and the former fairy groaned into the tile.

“Yeah, fine, I just fell. Loki’s magic must have something to do with when I need my legs or not because they were too big and then I had to go somewhere and then they _slid into my back_ and there was a flash of green from my eyes or something, I don’t know, and it hurt for a bit but now it’s fine.” Peter had slowly sat up during his rambling speech and now had his shoulders pressed firmly to the cabinet under the sink.

Wade simply blinked at him and uttered a single “what.”

Peter opened his mouth to speak again and try to explain it in somewhat better terms, but it appeared White or Yellow had beaten him to it because Wade held up a finger and pointed to his head. Peter shut his mouth with a click and realized his teeth felt a little blunt. Almost flat. A confused expression on his face, he slowly rose with his face away from the mirror.

Wade nodded in understanding after a moment and said, “so you fell, and your legs were too big to fall with you, so they retracted into your back, and your eyes glowed green, and it hurt for a second but then it was gone?”

Peter nodded, unwilling to see what changes his face went through.

“That’s… okay. Hey, your power is like Wolverine’s! Totally called it!” Wade gave himself a literal pat on the back before it dawned on him that Peter wasn’t cheered up. 

Wade stepped close to Peter and hugged him, letting him calm down slightly before pulling back and examining his eyes. “Baby, uh, you— you should see this.” Wade helped Peter face the mirror and see his reflection.

Peter’s eyes widened. His ears were round, human-like. His teeth were blunt, not a fang to be seen. His eyes were brown but his golden flecks were gone, and he felt a tug at the loss. The ring of green was still there, though less noticeable. Looking at his wrists, he saw that his spinnerets were either gone or extremely well hidden. Added to the fact that his spider legs were no longer in sight, he looked entirely human.

“Can you turn back?”

“I… don’t know. Maybe. They might come back when I need them.”

“If they don’t, I’m going to fuckin’ _skin_ Loki. And then I’m gonna let you deal with him, because I assume there will be consequences for taking away your legs…”

“Of course.” Peter let a grim smile take over his human features while they contemplated the reflection.

They stared in silence a while longer before Wade spoke up, “I have to say, it was a shock, but you don’t look any less attractive, baby boy. Yellow says you’re beautiful no matter what.”

“What does White say?” Peter asked without really thinking about it. He was still caught up in his new features.

Wade placed his hands on Peter’s hips and was quiet for a moment, “White misses the spider legs… but also says you’re beautiful. White’s such a suck-up, honestly. Doesn’t mean I don’t agree, though.”

Peter chuckled softly, “well, thank you.” He twisted around in Wade’s arms. “I think you’re beautiful too.”

Wade ducked his head but there was a blush emerging on his scarred cheeks. Peter tilted his head to make eye contact and smiled at him gently, “I’m so happy it’s you.”

He leaned in and lightly pressed their lips together. Briefly experiencing a moment of panic after remembering he didn’t know how to do any of… _this_ , he started to pull back when Wade responded, moving in so Peter’s hips were trapped between the sink and Wade.

His lips moved demandingly against Peter’s, causing him to gasp and open his mouth, an invitation. Wade’s tongue dipped in, tasting him, the sensation almost overwhelming to Peter, so it was a surprise when he surfaced for air to find that he had wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist without realizing. He wasn’t complaining, though. This was not a bad way to start his first day looking human. 

Wade was kissing his neck, and Peter let a whine slip out when he found a sweet spot. This had Wade moving back up to his mouth, a hand traveling down his back to rest on the dip of his lower back, not bothering going farther.

The hot press of their bodies, Peter’s naked chest to Wade’s old T-shirt, had Peter lifting at the edge of the fabric, yet not wanting to break contact long enough to get it off.

The moment Peter’s mouth was freed again, he muttered “off” and a particularly hard tug had the T-shirt on the ground in two ragged pieces.

Wade paused in kissing a freckle on the place where Peter’s shoulder met his neck long enough to murmur “that’s so hot” and resumed following the blush that climbed up the former fairy’s chest and up his neck to his cheeks.

Peter’s eyes were glazing over and he was moaning into Wade’s shoulders when his stomach made a sound not unlike one of an angry dinosaur. 

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he buried his head into Wade’s now shaking frame, the other man realizing what had happened and finding it hilarious.

Peter pulled back with an embarrassed pout and, with his head held high but blush still firmly in place, promised Wade that they would be finishing what he started later, before daintily disentangling his legs from around Wade’s waist and sliding off the sink counter.

Padding to the kitchen in front of Wade’s giggles, he allowed himself a smile before taking a plate from the counter and as many pancakes as possible, piling them high and adding a generous amount of syrup.

Wade was watching him eat his fill, still shirtless, with a satisfied smile and dark eyes, miming zipping his mouth closed when Peter glared at him and pointed his fork, accusation clear: _don’t say a fucking thing, not a word_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we ended on that. I don't really know how to write smut, so bear with me?  
> Yeeah so that was also Peter's first time makin out and obviously I was gonna make it awkward haha 
> 
> I hope this appearance is clear in everyone's minds with this chapter, it was for clarifying some of Peter's new powers and for leading the way into hopefully less awkward Fun Times for these two


	13. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a normal life for a while, and then smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the wait, I had a hard time getting ideas for this chapter. Started listening to some new music and *boom* it's all good.  
> Warning: this chapter has smut at the end, and I have never written smut before, so I apologize if it sucks. (heh get it wait no sorry)  
> Abby forgive me
> 
> I might do 14 chapters total, if I don't want to write more. But also I'm unpredictable so who knows. Okay. ENjOy!

Peter decided it was time to further his knowledge. There was just so much to learn! Wade had grudgingly agreed to him going out without him, on the condition that Peter accepted his gift, a small device called a “phone,” apparently created by Stark himself. Peter took it with a smile, acknowledging that it was a way to keep track of him in addition to being a courting gift. 

His legs stayed sheathed for the most part, but once when some guy made out of sand attacked the city, and Wade’s guns were useless, Peter’s legs popped out and they were able to maneuver him into the sewer, where he fell apart in the water. They weren’t sure they’d seen the last of him, and Peter made sure to look into the powers and how the situation happened.

He not only used the phone to search bad guys, but he found it had a camera function, and now it was filled with pictures of him and Wade. He decided it was time to find some higher learning. 

Researching on his new StarkPhone, he found a couple schools near Wade’s apartment. Wade raised his non-existent eyebrows when he saw that Peter had chosen a college near where they lived. “Empire State? Honey, I know you’re smart, but the curriculum for colleges are kind of… challenging, even for people who grew up in this school system.”

Peter nodded, looking up the statistics for acceptance rates, when he realized he had none of the tests under his belt needed to get into any college. Wade pointed, saying, “maybe try high school first? It’s hell, but everyone goes through it. You can take the tests there.”

Peter grumbled. “Ugh, _tests_ ,” but searched ‘high schools near me’ and came up with a few results. He looked into a few of them before deciding on a school near them, Midtown High. It looked to have advanced science, something he had excelled at back in the forest. Fairies were just as, if not more, advanced in science and math than humans, just having the advantage of magic rather than technology on their side.

Peter enrolled, citing Tony as his guardian, mostly as a joke, but partly because the man could pay for it. Wade smirked and texted Stark that he had a new son that would be attending high school when the year started, in about two months. The school let Peter bypass some of the paperwork as it would be sent to Tony’s assistant, Pepper, to fill out. It asked for an age and a grade, so Peter filled out “senior” with a quizzical look, Wade saying he “could probably pass for a human seventeen, but not much younger.”

When Pepper got the emails, she showed them to Tony, who was seated on a couch next to Steve. He had snorted and waved a hand, saying, “let him do whatever he wants, I’m interested in what courses he’ll take and how well he’ll do…”

Steve had nudged him, muttering “experiment…”

Tony then reworded his sentence to “opportunities! He needs opportunities!”

This was how Peter found himself taking the tests to get into the more advanced courses. Passing them with flying colors, Wade asked him in awe how he knew the material when he had never taken a day of human schooling in his life. Peter shrugged. “Really wasn’t that hard… Computers are very helpful for studying, and I had passed those classes a while ago. Fairy school is tough, you know!”

Wade smiled and pecked him on the nose, making Peter blush and suggest they go out for tacos that night. Wade cheered.

They had been taking it slower than they needed to, enjoying finding things out about each other one at a time. Wade figured out his spinneret weakness, and Peter found out his sweet spots. Peter still wasn’t over blushing whenever he was complimented, and evidently, neither was Wade. They grew closer every day, and Peter figured out how to use his phone to text Wade whenever he was out of town, checking in. He made Wade download Snapchat as well, and soon it was normal to check in every once in a while with each other using the app.

Peter had a few run-ins with the Avengers, usually not as a group, as Wade had gotten a few missions and Peter was left to his own devices. Clint and Natasha he met while shopping for some more human clothes, they had joined him cheerfully. Steve he had met while buying flowers for Wade, the other man had been picking out something for Tony. Who said romance was dead?

Bruce, he saw while out with Wade, enjoying the best ice cream they could find. Wade had nothing against Bruce, so he was allowed to join them for a while, getting to know the calm man in a place other than the white room he had first met him in.

Tony was the most surprising. Peter saw Iron Man testing out a new suit and had popped out his legs to meet him on a roof a few miles from the apartment. He thanked him for the school money, while Tony stared at him curiously. When he asked where Wade was, Peter smiled and told him, “a job. Non-lethal, don’t worry.” Tony was able to relax a bit, and the two had found they had a lot in common, like a mutual love for science puns and witty sarcasm.

Tony left the roof that day feeling like he had found another member to his family, secretly vowing to protect the former fairy, even deciding to build him a suit in case he wanted to aid the Avengers against any alien invasions. Peter left the roof feeling like he had misjudged the man, and that he wasn’t really that bad. Wade wasn’t as convinced, but he wasn’t going to dictate what Peter did or thought.

Two months passed quickly, and soon it was Peter’s first day at human school. His legs involuntarily popped out at any sign of real danger, i.e. guns, knives, aliens, or any other supernatural villain but he was training them to make it more of a choice. He was getting better every day at controlling when they could emerge.

He entered the front double doors of the school nervously, not really knowing what to expect. Wade had bought him his school supplies, Stark texting him to “pick out not-lame stuff” which had Wade snorting and Peter finding it strangely sweet (not that he would ever tell Tony that).

Peter made it through the first day with no incidents, even making a few friends in the form of a boy who loved Legos and promised to show him his collection, Ned, and a girl who (unprompted) recommended him new books to check out, MJ.

Peter thought it was funny that her initials matched those of Harry’s new soon-to-be bride, Mary Jane. MJ was confused when he giggled after introducing herself, making him explain that he had a friend who’s girlfriend’s name was Mary Jane.

There was one kid who annoyed him, by the name of Flash, but Peter ignored him in favor of drinking up the review he was presented with in his classes. When his teachers asked him what his old school was, he shrugged and gave him the answer Wade had told him to say, “I was homeschooled.”

Tony realized the issue of his schooling when Pepper pointed it out to him, forging new documents saying he had been homeschooled back in Massachusetts. Peter then chose the last name Parker for official documents, sharing with Wade the alliteration joke that had become their names.

Peter got a head start on his school work, and it didn’t take him long to rise to the top of his class, something that awed Ned and annoyed Flash to no end. When he heard this, Wade high fived him, “I knew you could do it! Goddamn, you are too smart for me!”

School and home life balanced, Peter had extra time on his hands whenever Wade had to take a job to pay the rent. In order not to annoy the Avengers _too much_ , Wade had started taking non-lethal jobs, only killing when necessary. 

A month into school, a bag showed up at their doorstep, containing a new suit that Stark had apparently made for him, the back open and the front with a spider design. Peter, who had been going out periodically to save someone when he heard a scream (just like old times!), had been using sweatpants and a sweatshirt with holes cut in the back, using a half-mask in order to not draw attention to human-Peter.

The first night he had gone out with Wade with the suit, he saved three almost-mugging victims and stopped a bank robbery. Almost getting stabbed but ducking and flinging the knife away with a leg and webbing the criminal up, Wade promised that he would train Peter to use his speed and strength to his advantage.

A routine started; breakfast with Wade, school, homework that didn’t take nearly the time it should have, training, and stopping crime. Peter had an advantage: he still didn’t need as much sleep as normal people, which was really fun whenever he went over to Ned’s house to “chill” and build with Legos, something he discovered he had a talent in. Wade still took some jobs from time to time, making Peter promise to not get hurt stopping crime while he was gone.

All too soon, the first semester was over, having been a breeze for Peter. He had taken midterms and passed with ease, his classes still a review for him. As a celebration for surviving, no, _breezing through_ his first semester, Wade took him out to a fancy restaurant, which they both decided wasn’t filling enough. Stopping at a food truck on their way walking home, Peter snuggled contentedly into Wade’s side.

They almost reached the apartment when they were stopped next to an alley by a gun pointed at Peter’s face. Making sure the street was empty, they were ushered into the alley, where the mugger ordered over their wallets. Peter calmly refused next to Wade’s laughing.

“Why the fuck are you laughing? I have a fucking gun pointed at your face!”

Wade just giggled harder, his hood which he had up falling backward slightly, enough for the man to get a glimpse of his scars. He reeled back. “Dude, what the fuck’s wrong with your face?”

Wade’s laughter subsided, and Peter’s expression darkened considerably. “Ooh, now you’ve done it,” whispered Wade.

Peter’s legs emerged from his back, tearing a hole in his shirt, not that he cared. The mugger’s gun hand started shaking. “W-what the _fuck_ are you?!” He asked, terrified.

Peter let his fangs show before disarming the man, lightning fast. “Does it matter? You insulted my boyfriend, time for you to pay.”

He rammed a leg hard against the man’s stomach, winding him. The mugger crumpled like a crushed soda can. Peter flattened the gun between his hands and dropped it in front of him. Picking the man up by his throat, Peter let him hang for a couple seconds before turning and throwing him farther up against the opposite alley wall. He fell, hitting his head. Something snapped. Peter almost advanced but was calmed by Wade’s hand on his arm, stopping him. “He won’t remember what happened anyway, he’s got a concussion.”

Peter growled low in his throat at the still figure before deciding Wade was right. He turned. Wade was looking at him like he held the moon his hands, and Peter couldn’t stand it. Wade whispered, “am I the only one that’s like, super turned on by that right now?” Peter smirked and pushed Wade against the alley wall in a much different way than moments before. Their lips connected, and Peter latched his spider legs to the wall on either side of Wade to keep from falling over. 

When they finally parted, minutes later, Peter remembered to call the police and tell them that he had almost been mugged, but someone saved him. It was hard to focus on the operator’s voice when Wade’s eyes were so dilated, but Peter managed. 

Once the call was done, he made sure that the mugger wouldn’t get up in a while (not wanting to use his webs), then picked up Wade bridal style and used his legs to climb to the top of the building. Wade was still staring at him, muttered “beautiful.” Peter kissed him again briefly, then shifted Wade into one arm and slung a web to the nearest building to their apartment. His spider legs worked to get them to their apartment window, where he dropped Wade on the bed.

Wade kept ahold of one of his arms, keeping him in one place on the ceiling. Peter, voice low, rasped, “Wade, I think it’s time. I’m ready. Let’s bond.”

Wade stared at him. “Are you su—” he was cut off by Peter dropping down from the ceiling just enough to kiss him. He then jumped down fully in front of their bed and retracted his legs, allowing him to pull off his ruined shirt.

Wade gazed at him, then shucked his own shirt. Peter climbed into his lap and reconnected their lips. Wade unbuckled his own belt before undoing Peter’s. Peter got up long enough for them to pull down their pants and underwear, leaving them both bare. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked, but it was the first time with the intention to bond.

Peter smiled bashfully and Wade tilted his head, watching him. Feeling bold in the moment, Peter climbed back onto the bed and pushed Wade down against it. He resumed his former position at Wade’s lips. The clash of their bodies almost surprised Peter at its intensity.

Intentionally leaving little love bites scattered about, Peter kissed Wade’s neck and trailed his tongue down to his chest, stopping there and letting Wade breathe for a moment.

It didn’t last long, as Peter was already going lower. Wade stopped breathing altogether. Peter looked back up at him, then with a wink, took him into his mouth. Wade jerked involuntarily and then stilled, watching Peter as he got used to the weight and shape in his mouth, letting him explore, swirling his tongue around the tip and then deeper.

Peter relaxed, letting a moan filter through his mouth before tightening his lips around the length, not breaking eye contact. Wade didn’t dare to move. Peter accidentally let a hint of teeth graze him and Wade’s hips pulled back a little. Peter breathed through his nose, an apology in his eyes. He redoubled his efforts, and Wade groaned, unable to keep his hips from moving forward a bit.

Peter bobbed his head, not really knowing what he was doing but willing to try anything if it made Wade groan like that again. Sounds were coming out of Wade’s throat that he had never heard before, but he liked it.

When Peter decided he wanted more, he let Wade pop out of his mouth and sat up. “You should show me what to do from here, I’m kinda lost.” Wade’s head wobbled and he sat up from his slight lean against the bed. 

“Right… Well, the lube is in that drawer, but you’ll have to get it. I don’t think I can walk, baby boy.” 

Peter opened the drawer with a self-satisfied smile, getting out the lube and the condoms, to Wade’s approval. “Health class taught you well, huh?”

Peter shrugged. “It was mandatory.”

“Great! Saves me a conversation!” Peter rolled his eyes fondly at Wade’s antics. He walked back over to him and handed him the lube. “Prep me?”

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

Five minutes later, Peter was prepped and ready. He braced himself and nodded to Wade, who stopped just before entering him. “If you want me to stop, say ‘enchiladas’.”

Peter nodded and motioned Wade to get on with it, biting his lip. Wade chuckled at his eagerness and moved slowly. The first push made Peter gasp and had Wade waiting for his approval to continue. The slight burn made Peter whimper, but it wasn’t long before he was fully seated. “Shit…” breathed Wade. Peter just let out an airy moan, getting used to the feeling.

Then Wade started to move. Slowly at first, then setting a tempo which Peter quickly matched, keeping up. The burn faded into pleasure, and Peter was really beginning to see why people did this when Wade twisted his hips in a new motion that hit something inside of Peter, making him yelp.

“Jesus, baby, you’re killing me.” Wade groaned, and proceeded to make the movement a few more times, bringing Peter closer and closer to an edge he wasn’t sure how to jump off of. His blush climbed higher and Wade brought his mouth unbearably near to Peter’s before kissing him passionately.

Already so close, Wade reached down between them and took Peter in his hand, letting the drag of skin against skin do the work, building the friction. Wade brought Peter’s wrist to his mouth and sucked, hard.

He had sucked right over Peter’s spinneret, and suddenly Peter’s vision blanked white. He came with a silent scream. This set Wade off as well, finishing just behind Peter.

They took a moment to come down from their high before Wade got up to throw the condom away. He came back with a rag and cleaned Peter, pausing and kissing Peter’s head every so often. 

Peter himself was examining his wrist. It had started to itch, and Wade was scratching his own wrist absentmindedly. When he got comfortable in bed with Peter, cuddling and relaxed, and the itching still hadn’t gone away, Wade stared at it accusingly. 

“I think it’s a bond mark!” Peter exclaimed in a rush. “My aunt had one, I’m pretty sure.” He yawned, content to lay there and watch the marks develop.

“Mhmm…” Despite the itching, sleep was irresistible to the merc, who was warm and snuggling with his favorite person. Peter smiled softly and turned his head to kiss Wade once more before surrendering to the blankets and heaviness of his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How d'you like them apples


	14. A Kitten Called May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It Is Done! Sudden burst of inspiration and...

Peter and Wade had been living together for a year, long enough for Peter’s time in high school to be over. He’d soon be going to Empire State University in Manhattan; Wade was insanely proud.

They decided that they were ready—or, more accurately, Peter decided and Wade couldn’t say 'no' to his doe eyes—for the responsibility of a pet. Peter had seen images of kittens online and had become slightly obsessed with the tiny, fuzzy animals.

They hadn’t even looked into a cat from the animal shelter when the opportunity came. 

Peter and Wade were walking back from getting some ice cream one warm evening, Peter’s face smeared with the cold treat in his enthusiasm to finish it before it melted. Wade didn’t notice anything was wrong but Peter stopped in his tracks, ice cream forgotten; his ears had picked up a faint noise of distress.

They were near a construction site, so Peter directed Wade in that direction. He looked around to see if anyone was working, but the site was abandoned for the day, most people going about their business through the detours. They were alone.

Peter handed Wade his ice cream, “keep watch, I heard something.”

Wade knew what Peter was about to do, so he stood guard, eyes flicking as he watched their surroundings. Peter took off his shirt to a slight noise of appreciation from Wade and grinned at him as his legs emerged from his back. The grin was replaced by his focus, and he turned around to climb up the side of the construction beams, stopping at each half-finished floor and listening for the sounds that would alert him to the creature in distress.

As Wade kept lookout from the ground, his sudden call of warning let Peter know someone was coming. He climbed around a beam and held still in the shadows, watching as a couple holding hands walked past Wade awkwardly, Wade nodding to them and holding two ice creams that were melting all over the gloves that he kept on even in the heat.

The pair were soon gone, so Peter allowed himself a snort of amusement and continued his search. It so happened that the floor he was on mewed at him right before he climbed away, so he was able to locate the source quickly.

A small black and white cat, still fluffy despite living on the streets, clung to the rungs of a beam and meowed pitifully when Peter approached. It was a young cat, barely out of kittenhood, and so was still friendly when Peter lifted it by the scruff and into his arms. He used his legs to climb back down the half-finished building, the cat purring when he pet it.

He got to the ground and let it go, but it immediately rubbed its head on his legs and then was pawing to be picked up again. Peter retracted his spider legs and met eyes with Wade. Wade gestured to the cat and said, “fine, but you’re cleaning the litter box.”

Peter grinned and leaned forward to press his lips to Wade’s, the cat’s complaints at being ignored manifesting in the form of twining between Peter’s legs and over to Wade’s. Wade handed off the mostly-melted ice creams to Peter and picked the cat up. “Congratulations Peter Parker, it’s a girl!” his best announcer voice echoing off the side of the construction site.

Peter beamed at him. “I christen her…” he paused, thinking. “May. Her name is May.”

Wade nodded in understanding and cuddled the cat closer. “Good choice.”

It wasn’t long after that when Peter announced to Tony that he was marrying Wade.

***

The video tape stuttered on, Peter’s worried face the first image captured. He was sitting in front of a large mirror, dressed very smartly in a white shirt and dark pants, the jacket hanging on the back of his chair. His sleeves were rolled up, and a flash of what looked to be ink could be seen on his forearm. The image turned around to see Tony, also in a suit, grinning in the corner, and Natasha, looking lovely in a wine colored dress, distractedly twirling some knives near him. A laugh sounded in the small room, behind the camera, and it flipped around, revealing Clint’s face—or more specifically, his nostrils—too close to the camera.

“Peter, it’s going to be all right, you look wonderful. Wade’s a lucky guy.” The nostrils moved along with the voice, and the image flipped back around to see Tony reach over and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder in reassurance. Peter relaxed marginally and twisted in his seat, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah… yeah. You’re right. I’m just… nervous. I wish Gwen were here.” Peter’s smile was wistful and the camera zoomed to the small movement that was Peter stroking over his bond mark, a nervous tic.

The mark was beautiful, a deep red that for the most part looked black, except when it shone in the light. It was elegant, a worthy reminder of what Wade could do in a fight. Swirls arched off of each other, sweeping along Peter’s forearm and ending at his wrist. A few specks of red were scattered around his spinneret, in a pattern that seemed to mimic the stars.

When the camera zoomed out again, Natasha had stopped playing with her knives and was approaching Clint with a scowl. “I thought you said you were going to be in Wade’s room,” she reminded him. The camera shook, a changing of hands, and a wristwatch was visible in the lower right of the lens.

“Shit, right. Okay. Um, Peter?” Peter glanced at Clint through the mirror. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” The small grin that appeared on Peter’s face was the last thing the camera picked up on before a door was closed. Clint was moving down a hallway, past a few doors, and finally stopped in front of one.

The door opened. A screech greeted them, and a shoe came flying toward the camera, hitting it’s mark—Clint’s chest. “Ow! Dude, what the fuck?”

A small person was sitting on the mirror, laughing so hard she was in danger of tipping over. Wade was glaring at her reproachfully. “I thought it was Cap! I’m not decent, I didn’t want to scar America’s Most Righteous!” he whined.

“So you decided to hit him with a shoe?”

Wade completely ignored Clint, and the small person climbed to her feet, still chuckling to herself. She started in the direction of what must have been Wade’s shirt, hanging on a hook by the mirror. A pair of hummingbird wings fluttered on her back, keeping her balance. 

“Gweeen, don’t laugh at me, it’s my wedding day! I deserve all the respects!” Wade reminded her. Gwen just rolled her eyes, grinning, and threw the shirt with surprising force in the direction of Wade’s face. He caught it, and there it was, the mark visible for the camera to see. 

His mark was wilder, with more branches and swirls in different directions than the one on Peter’s arm. The specks were in different places, not gathered together in any one patch. It too was so dark it was almost black, but the light from the room let it shimmer a deep blue. Wade’s skin gave it a textured look, and though the mark wasn’t a perfect match to Peter’s, it seemed that they complimented each other perfectly.

Wade shrugged on his shirt, the fabric straining for a second over his broad shoulders, but it settled well as he buttoned it. Footsteps sounded in the hallway behind the camera, and the video swung around, directly into the well-dressed chest of none other than Captain America. 

A high-pitched squealing noise broke out, and Steve sighed. “Do you have to do that every time?”

“Yes.” Wade answered simply before shrugging on his jacket and gesturing to Gwen that she hop on his shoulder. She complied, but not before giving Steve a once-over and an over exaggerated wink. Steve blushed slightly and Wade sighed noisily, “ahh, unrequited love.” At Gwen’s nudge he stage whispered, “Glamor Pants here is with Shellhead. That’s Peter’s superhero mentor. He likes me.”

The camera shook slightly before stepping further into the room. Wade checked himself in the mirror one more time. “Where’s Goldilocks?”

Steve sighed again, “Thor’s waiting outside. So is everyone else. You ready?”

Wade breathed out heavily, the first sign of nervousness he’d shown since Clint was assaulted with the shoe. Gwen tapped the side of his head and he nodded thoughtfully. “Let’s do this thing.”

The camera hurried out and around Steve, revealing at the end of the hallway a door to outside. A group of people, Ned and MJ identifiable in the crowd, were sitting in chairs gathered before an open space. Dr. Bruce Banner stood waiting at the end, apparently officiating, Thor beside him to the right and Loki to the left. The camera moved to an open seat where it could continue documenting the event in all its glory.

Wade and Steve walked to the end and stood on the side with Thor, Gwen hopping off Wade’s shoulder to buzz around to Thor’s, who smiled at her delightfully. Loki nodded at Wade, who was tapping his fingers against his thigh with a near-unreadable expression.

The stoic persona Wade was going for was interrupted by the arrival of two teenage girls, one with hair a vibrant purple and in a long braid. She waved enthusiastically and yelled “hi Wade!” to which Wade perked up and had to brightly reply, “hi Yukio!!!” The other girl next to Yukio allowed a rare smile to cross her face as she tugged Yukio down beside her.

Music was playing softly, an Italian love song, and Wade straightened as Natasha appeared in the corner frame, taking her place next to Loki, both leaving space for Tony and Peter. Gwen brightened visibly and Wade stopped fidgeting, stopped moving entirely, as Peter entered the scene, Tony by his side. Peter was absolutely glowing with happiness, and Wade and Peter locked eyes for the time it took for Peter and Tony to walk down the center aisle. They took their places and the soft music cut, leaving Peter and Wade standing side by side and Tony looking on, as proud as a father.

The rest of the wedding passed quickly, a short event between vows and rings and a kiss, kept chaste by Peter only because they were in front of so many people. Even so, Wade dipped Peter slightly and they grinned, faces close, the only two that mattered in the moment. That’s where the camera cut, a perfect scene of love and happiness and family and union; of forever.

The party didn’t stop there, though. They had a whole reception to get through before they could have the wedding night. There were speeches and tears (Tony will never admit it, but his eyes had started blurring at the end of the ceremony and hadn’t stopped even through his speech), and a heartfelt reunion between Gwen and Peter.

The first dance was to Wham!, which had Natasha rolling her eyes and Clint giving his all in a performance miming the saxophone to “Careless Whisper”.

There was cake and cheer and Wade’s surprisingly good karaoke, but by the end of it, Peter could hardly keep his eyes open. His cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. He kept surreptitiously yawning and eventually Wade caught on. They bade everyone good night to a litany of catcalls that had Tony looking scandalized.

Wade scooped Peter up, Peter’s mark warm against his neck where he wrapped his arms around him, and they piled into the taxi of Dopinder, who was honored to be their escort home.

The ride home lulled Peter into dozing in Wade’s arms, secure and strong around him. Rather than start something that they were too tired to finish, Wade promised that they had time for other things on their honeymoon and kissed Peter’s hair.

Peter nodded sleepily and snuggled more deeply against Wade’s chest, both having lost their jackets between dances and hugs.

Dopinder pulled up to their apartment, and with a congratulatory comment drove off, leaving Wade to carry Peter up the stairs to their bed. He greeted a quivering May with a bright and tired smile. Then they collapsed in bed and it seemed to take a lot of effort to shuck their clothes.

Right before Peter drifted off completely against his husband—husband!—he compared their bond marks with a smile. Wade watched him, expression soft. Peter kissed his mark, making him shiver, and a warm feeling bloomed in his chest, one Wade associated with only Peter.

Peter tangled their legs together under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Wade, holding him close as he rested his head on Wade’s chest, hearing his heart beat steadily.

“Love you.”

“Mm, love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> WhOA. Hope you liked it! I have no idea how long this will be.
> 
> I am also sorry to say that I don't have a steady updating schedule because school kicks my ass sometimes, but I will try to see this all the way through! 
> 
> Let me know how you like it, or point out any mistakes,,,
> 
> :) <3


End file.
